


Way Back into Love

by LunarMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Spock, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMoon/pseuds/LunarMoon
Summary: 1.這個腦洞源自我很愛的一個坑，所以想試著發展類似的文，而且我還滿喜歡欺負Jim的，所以應該會虐。2.這裡的Spock比較叛逆，偏向人類的部分較強，但仍是瓦肯/地球混血；而John Harrison就是個地球人，不是什麼超級人類。3.此外，我能不能順利填完整個坑也是個問題，因為我選在工作最忙的時候寫文我的腦洞容易卡關。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這個腦洞源自我很愛的一個坑，所以想試著發展類似的文，而且我還滿喜歡欺負Jim的，所以應該會虐。  
> 2.這裡的Spock比較叛逆，偏向人類的部分較強，但仍是瓦肯/地球混血；而John Harrison就是個地球人，不是什麼超級人類。  
> 3.此外，我能不能順利填完整個坑也是個問題，因為我選在工作最忙的時候寫文我的腦洞容易卡關。

「你還好嗎？」金髮的小男孩俯視著躺在雪地正中央一動也不動的黑髮少年。

今天是14歲的Spock第一次到地球，因為大使父親公務的關係，他和母親將在此暫時停留。他驚訝於當地冬季的景色，如此潔白、如此冰冷的雪覆蓋整個大地，然而一個不留神，他已經倒在厚厚的雪地上。沒想到這一幕正巧被經過此處的男孩瞧見，他略帶擔心的跑到自己身邊。

見少年沒有回應，男孩蹲了下來。

Spock注意到，眼前這個年約10歲的人類男孩有著如同地球上海水一般的雙眼，僅僅是一瞬間，也讓人彷彿有錯置蔚藍大海中的感覺。

「沒事，我沒事。」他迅速的從雪地中爬起，拍開自己身上的雪花、拉好自己的毛帽把耳朵蓋好，挺直脊椎將雙手置於身後。「我僅是在觀察。」

「觀察什麼？」小男孩更進一步的靠著他，那雙充滿好奇的眼睛四處張望，再一次吸引Spock的注意。「這裡除了雪之外，什麼也沒有。」

愛荷華州的冬季是很寒冷的，在大雪紛飛的日子裡，多數人會選擇待在家中取暖。Jim本來也該如此，如果Winona沒有奇蹟似的答應他會在聖誕節前夕回來的話。而這也是為什麼他今天會刻意走這條路，這條媽媽每次回來的必經之路。

「你說的沒錯，我的確是在觀察雪。」

「在河濱鎮，沒有人會觀察雪的，除了我！」男孩像是發現新大陸似的看著他，雙眼閃閃發亮。

「降雪是一種特殊的氣候現象，即便在地球上，也不是每個地區都會產生，觀察雪，有助於了解多變的地球環境，這是⋯符合邏輯的。」Spock不苟言笑的模仿著父親平時的用語，他絕對不會承認在他內心，對於初次見到雪時，微微出現的興奮之情。那太⋯「人類」了。

「你真有趣！」男孩露出一個大大的笑容並抓起他的手不停揮舞著。Spock敢發誓，這是他這輩子到目前為止見過最漂亮的笑容，僅次於他的母親。

 

Spock睜開雙眼，從天空中落下的雨滴，將躺在草坪上的自己拉回現實，他已經很久沒有想起這段往事了。或許是因為他又回到了地球，也或許是因為這萬里無雲的藍天。不知道當時的男孩現在身在何處？

隨著烏雲的飄移，天空更加的陰沈，降雨也越來越密集。他沒有打算起身離開，取而代之的是閉上雙眼，任由雨水浸濕自己的衣裳。

「需要幫忙嗎？」

耳邊除了雨聲，突然響起一個青年的聲音。透過闔上的眼皮，他感受到一片比天色更暗的黑影籠罩著他，不斷落在自己臉上的水珠也赫然停止。

Spock有些不情願的坐起身看向此刻正拿著雨傘蹲在自己身旁的人。在陰暗的光線下，一雙透亮藍色的眼眸進入自己的視線。Spock覺得自己似乎再一次地跌入大海之中。

 

\---------------------------

 

在暖烘烘的客廳裡--現在是11月初，雖然舊金山這兒沒有下雪，但氣溫對瓦肯人來說也仍是十分寒冷，更何況他剛剛才淋了場雨--Spock將自己陷在單人沙發中，身上套著對方的襯衫還披著一條毛毯，被雨淋濕的頭髮不久前才吹乾。

「溫度需要再調高嗎？」青年從廚房走出來，將一杯熱茶遞給他後，移動到旁邊的三人沙發坐下。

「目前的室溫是可以接受的。」Spock看著眼前這一頭金髮的人，他自己也不懂，為什麼會跟著他回家。自從母親去世後，他已經做出了太多不合邏輯的事，如果還要逐一探究，那也只是再多添一件罷了。

「你是瓦肯人對吧？」青年筆畫了自己的耳朵。「雖然你的服裝不太像，但生理特徵⋯」他回想起在公園裡見到這名男子時的樣子。除了穿著打扮幾乎和人類無異外，就連瓦肯人統一的鍋蓋頭也沒有。再加上，黑髮男子那副世界末日的表情。當然，他很清楚，瓦肯人基本上是沒有表情的，但他見鬼的就是看出那個人的表情。

「你的陳述並不完全正確。我只有一半的瓦肯血統。」

「是嗎？」青年輕笑出聲。「你真是個怪瓦肯。」他伸出自己的右手。「我是James Kirk，很高興認識你。叫我Jim就好了。」

Jim發現Spock臉上遲疑的表情，他尷尬的收回手，微微紅起的雙頰在淡黃色的室內燈光下更顯得靦腆。

「抱歉，我一時忘了瓦肯人是不握手的，我的外星生物學看樣子得重修了。」他自我調侃著。

然而，下一秒發生的事，Jim相信這絕對可以列為他這輩子最不可思議的事之一。

「你好，我是S'Chn T'Gai Spock，你可以叫我Spock。」Spock主動握起他的手。「陳如我剛才所言，我只有一半的瓦肯血統。」

Jim難以置信的瞪著兩人交握的手，一股暖流從對方的掌心傳遞過來，很熟悉，就好像曾經遺忘的某段回憶再次重現。接著，他警覺的抽回自己的手：''現在是什麼情形？他被瓦肯人性騷擾了嗎？''

「嘿，我如果沒記錯的話⋯⋯」Jim皺著眉困惑的看著他。「瓦肯人握手有什麼含義吧？」這傢伙難不成騙我，他根本不是瓦肯人？雖然握手對人類來說沒有別的意思，但自己可不想被外星人隨便佔便宜。

「是的，但陳如我所言⋯」

「我知道、我知道，你是半個瓦肯人。但這並不表示握手對你而言沒有別的什麼意思。」眼見對方那一副不苟言笑的臉，Jim無禮的打斷對方。

「我相信，所謂的含義是建立在雙方的共識上。而此刻的我，並沒有⋯，你所指的''其他意思''。」

在瓦肯人深黑色的瞳孔中，看不到一絲虛假。甚至可以說很⋯真誠？Jim不知道，雖然Spock的眉毛、耳朵和那面無表情的臉的確是典型的瓦肯人，但他真的不怎麼瓦肯。

「好吧！你說了算。」Jim雙手張開舉在胸前，微笑中露出了可愛的小虎牙，一瞬間吸引了Spock的目光。

 

等待衣物烘乾的這段時間裡，他們兩人很有默契似的誰也沒開口打破這片刻的寧靜。Jim專注於放滿茶几的書本，下個月開始一連串的期末考即將到來。坦白說，他實在沒有多餘的時間，他也不懂自己為什麼會撿一個瓦肯人回來，如果讓Bones知道，肯定又會唸他太隨便、腦袋進水，更何況他也沒先徵求John的同意，畢竟這間公寓是John的。但瓦肯人在雨中的身影，是那麼的陌生卻又熟悉，他實在無法置之不理。再說了，那可是瓦肯人，全宇宙中最崇尚和平、最邏輯的瓦肯人，能有什麼危險嗎？

總之，還好在聖誕節之前John的工作都很忙，並不會來找自己。其實就算是聖誕節也不一定能見到他，想到此，Jim有點淡淡的落寞。

「你今晚可以睡這兒。」Jim拿著已烘乾的衣物和睡衣，帶領Spock走到客房前。這房子雖然是公寓，卻是位於75層樓高的高級公寓，晚上在陽台看星星說有多浪漫就有多浪漫。除了主臥室外，還有一間書房及一間客房。Jim永遠不會忘記Bones第一次來的時候那誇張的表情。

「睡在這兒？」Spock不解的看著他，彷彿他在說什麼外星語。

「我是指在這裡過夜。」Jim試著用更白話的說法。「看你的樣子，今晚也沒地方住吧？你就先睡這兒，明早再做打算吧。」

「我並不⋯」

「行了，我知道，每個人都有難言之隱。」Jim沒讓他把話說完，便將Spock的衣服塞到他胸口推著他進入房間，自己則退出關上門。

''顯然那名人類對自己有些誤會。''Spock望著這諾大的房間，灰藍色的基調，和Jim耀眼的外表明顯不同。他換回自己的棕色格子衫和長褲，準備跟Jim道謝後離開。雖然他本來就打算好好淋場雨，雖然他根本沒有要求Jim提供協助，並且他所有的行李明天就會寄達他的教職員宿舍。但他卻在Jim的身旁找回失去已久的平靜感。對此，基於母親的教誨，向幫助自己的人表達感謝是人類社會的基本禮儀。

 

不過，在Spock剛踏出房門後，他就知道自己今晚不會離開了。

 

「Plomeek湯？」陣陣撲鼻的香氣迎面而來，Spock正站在餐桌前。

「沒錯！」Jim露出一個大大的笑容。「現在是晚餐時間，總要吃點東西，這個湯是我剛剛上網查的，不過因為沒時間買食材，只好用複製機做。另外我記得你們吃素，所以用現有的蔬菜做了簡單的餐點，你試試？」

Spock看著Jim期待的眼神，或許此刻不要拒絕才更符合人類的社交禮儀，他如此說服自己，卻刻意忽略自己心中所渴望的--人類所給予的溫暖情感。

熟悉的地球料理渲染味蕾時，有一陣鼻酸湧上心頭，他試著忽略，並專心用餐。一旁的Jim什麼也沒說，他終於覺得瓦肯人的臉沒那麼''世界末日''了。

晚餐後，他們一邊下棋一邊聊天。是的，聊天。Jim不知道該不該這樣描述，但他真的在跟瓦肯人聊天。他們聊了很多，像是天文、地理、外太空等等，並且避開了所有私人的話題。Spock對於Jim不合邏輯的思考模式感到訝異，而Jim則著迷於Spock的學識淵博，他甚至能向他討論學業上的問題。兩人之間的互動帶給Jim熟悉感，但他無法理解為什麼自己會有這種感覺。

第二天早上，Spock在天還未亮時就離開了，他留下一張字條在餐桌上，大致上就是對Jim的感謝。Jim看著字條會心一笑，真是個有趣的瓦肯人，沒有留下他的聯絡方式有點可惜，也不知道還能不能再見面。然後，Jim就將字條隨手夾入書本中，出門前往學校。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次見到男孩，是在兩天後的聖誕夜下午，Spock跟著母親在鎮上採買。其實這是不必要的，因為他們並不缺乏任何物品，食物也可使用複製機。但母親仍十分堅持，她說為聖誕節準備是一種信仰的精神。

「媽媽，我們今年可以準備聖誕樹嗎？」男孩拉著母親黑色大衣的衣角，怯生生的說著。

那位女士和男孩一樣有著一頭耀眼的金髮，然而面容卻十分憔悴，眼窩下的黑眼圈非常明顯。

「我們不過聖誕節，Jim。」Winona有點不耐的皺起眉頭。「如果你還要一直要求，我今天就會離開。」

Jim著急的眼眶泛紅，不停的搖著頭。「你不要走⋯。」

「好了，東西買完就回家，Sam還在等我們。」她抽回Jim手裡抓著的衣角，逕自往超市內走去，眼神中充滿著許多複雜的情緒。

Spock看著被留在身後的男孩拉起衣袖擦拭著眼角，吸著鼻子。在他還沒意識到之前，他已經走到了男孩的身旁。

「給你。」他將手帕從口袋裡拿出來遞給Jim。

「嗚⋯我沒有哭，我只是⋯只是眼睛痛。」男孩努力壓抑住自己的哭腔，卻止不住滑落的淚水。

「聖誕節，很重要嗎？」

「什麼？」Jim害怕媽媽離開的情緒被Spock突如其來的問題分散了注意力。

「聖誕節⋯是很重要的節日嗎？」Spock想起母親的滿懷期待，再加上眼前這個男孩被拒絕後的傷心，他不懂，一個節日有這麼重要嗎？

「我不知道⋯。」Jim想了想。「可是大家都會慶祝，每年，鎮裡的每個家庭都會，只有我們家沒有⋯」

「那麼⋯，」Spock再次挺直背部，開口說出他從來沒做過的事—邀請其他人到家裡，雖然正確來說這裡並非他家。「歡迎你來我們暫時的住所一起慶祝。」

「真的嗎？」男孩驚訝的瞪著他，然後隨之而來的是一個燦爛的笑容。

Spock知道自己做對了，他成功的釋放那雙被淚水淹沒的漂亮藍眼睛，他的內心感到一絲絲的愉悅，並且他知道，Amanda會很高興見到Jim的。

「Spock?」Amanda的聲音從背後響起，她好奇的看著Jim。

「抱歉，我擅自跑了出來。」Spock向從咖啡店裡走來的母親解釋著。「這位是Jim，Jim Cochrane。Jim，她是我母親。」

「Spock，你已經交到一個朋友了嗎？」Amanda滿心歡喜地說著。

「瓦肯人不交朋友的，他僅是我認識的一位人類。」

面對Spock正經八百的回答，Amanda只是微微的笑著，她很清楚瓦肯人的邏輯。至少，這名男孩已成功的引起了自己兒子的注意。

「你好，我是Amanda。我也可以叫你Jim嗎？」

Jim害羞的點點頭。

「你的姓氏，跟地球上第一位進行曲速的人一樣，不會正好是你的祖先吧？」Amanda打趣的問。

男孩在聽到問題後愣了一下，有些心虛的說：「沒有⋯，我們沒有關係。」這個姓氏是他編的，因為他不想讓Spock知道自己是Kirk，因為每當有人知道他是George Kirk的兒子時，接下來一定就是驚訝的讚嘆與同情的目光。而Winona則更討厭他提起父親的名字。

「母親，我正在邀請Jim參與我們今晚的聖誕節活動。」

「是嗎？那太好了，Jim，你願意跟我們一起慶祝嗎？」Amanda溫柔的笑著。「你的家人也可以一起來喔！」

「我⋯」正當Jim的興奮的想答應時，他想起了Winona，原本明亮的笑容漸漸暗沉下來。「我不能去⋯。」

Spock不能理解，Jim明明就很希望過聖誕節，為什麼拒絕。

「那真是太可惜了⋯⋯」Amanda牽起他的手，Jim漂亮的藍色雙眼又再度染上霧氣。

 

Spock從冥想中回過神來，在遇見Kirk後已經過了三天，他總是會不斷想起多年前遇到的那名男孩。一樣的金髮、一樣的名字，最重要的是一樣的如大海般明亮的藍色眼眸。要不是姓氏不同，再加上對方完全不像認識自己的樣子，Spock幾乎要篤定他們是同一人了。

來到地球已經一週，Spock環顧宿舍裡一箱箱從瓦肯星寄來的物品。他還是不確定自己的決定是否正確，不過，至少他不會後悔放棄進入瓦肯科學院。父親當時的表情，他應該一輩子也不會忘記。

他從其中一個紙箱裡翻出一本紙質書，抓了件外套，打算再到公園去坐上一天。就像母親每次回到地球時，拉著他一起去公園野餐一樣，毫無邏輯，只是想做，僅此而已⋯⋯。

 

\---------------------------

 

在遇到Spock的隔天，Jim就得了感冒，明明淋雨的不是自己。原本以為只是個單純的小感冒，最後卻惡化到發燒。仔細想想，自己已經很久沒有生病了，也難怪Bones一直懷疑是不是瓦肯人身上帶著什麼恐怖的外星病菌傳染給他。所以，最後就演變成被Bones注射好幾支營養針，痛的Jim趕緊從學校逃走，打算躲回家裡休息。

沿著校園旁的路徑，Jim在公園門口前停下了腳步。雖然這幾天他都會刻意繞進公園再走回去，卻依然沒有遇上Spock。不知道那個怪瓦肯是不是已經離開這裡，Jim仍是不死心的又走了進去。

平常走起來相當輕鬆的公園，卻因為拖著全身疼痛又發熱的身體，讓Jim感到有些吃力。然而，這次的堅持沒有白費，他在相同的地點找到Spock。

「嘿！又見面了。」Jim走到他面前。「你在看莎士比亞的書？」

Spock坐在大樹下，仰頭看向青年的方向。

「沒想到你會對這本書感興趣，而且還是紙質書。」他疲憊的往Spock身旁的草地上坐下，下意識的保持了對於瓦肯人來說適當的距離。

「這本書所描寫的內容的確很有意思。」Spock 將書闔上。他不是沒有想過會再遇到Jim，當然，他很清楚，繼續來這個公園會有86.92%的機會相遇。所以他才會故意好幾天沒來，結果，今天一來就碰上，若非對方也有心找他，這碰巧的機率也稱得上是奇蹟了。

「你的問題解決了嗎？」

Jim突然沒來由的問了一句，讓Spock有些意外，他不清楚他所指為何，Jim不可能知道自己現在正面對的問題，所以他判斷這應該只是人類社交問候用語的一種模糊問句。

「這要視你所指的問題為何。」

Jim有些尷尬的抓抓頭髮，高燒已經開始讓他的思路混亂，他不想讓Spock 誤會自己在窺探他的隱私。「抱歉，我沒有什麼別的意思，只是覺得那天遇見你時，你看起來心事重重的。不過，今天你的氣色似乎好多了，我想應該沒事(fine)了吧？」Jim試著甩甩頭，卻只是讓他突然眼前一黑。

Spock側著頭注視著眼前的人類，Jim的雙頰顯的過於紅潤，海藍色的雙眼此刻也染上一層薄薄的水氣。

「所謂的沒事(fine)，並不精確，它包含⋯」

在Spock語未盡時，一個重量已經往自己肩上傾倒下來，並且伴隨著過於偏高的人類體溫傳遞而來。此刻，一種猶如之前失去母親時的強烈恐懼感蔓延開來⋯。

 

 

「Jim！該死的，你就不能讓我省點心嗎？」

一睜開眼就看到Bones暴躁的臉塞滿整個視線，慢慢讓焦距恢復後，才發現自己躺在病床上。

「我在醫院？」

Jim試著坐起身，卻被McCoy粗暴的推回去。「給我躺好，你這混小子。你知道自己差一點燒成笨蛋嗎？」McCoy撇了撇嘴。「你高燒暈了過去，醫院的人說是一個瓦肯人送你來的。他們查看你的資料後跟我聯絡的。」

因為Jim的監護人遠在英國，所以之前他報給學校的緊急聯絡人留了Bones的通訊方式。

「抱歉，我又給你添麻煩了⋯。」

McCoy皺著眉。「你是腦袋燒壞了嗎？說什麼傻話。」

Jim不自覺的露出笑容，他知道，Bones總是刀子嘴豆腐心。進入學院後，也是因為認識他，自己才不那麼孤單。畢竟，頂著Kirk的姓氏，很難交到什麼知心好友。

「對了，瓦肯人！」Jim像想到什麼。「他有留下聯絡電話嗎？」通常醫院都會要求對方留下資料，以便後續有什麼狀況時才能聯繫。

「有什麼問題嗎？」McCoy思索了一下，瞬間搞懂。「喔～老天，不會吧？他就是你說的''不像瓦肯人''的瓦肯人？」他回憶起剛趕到醫院時和Spock擦身而過的畫面，那傢伙的外表的確很不瓦肯。

「你有見到他？」

「也不算是見到，就⋯。嘿，等等Jim。你跑去找他了？難不成你就是因為這樣才暈倒的？」

「我沒有跑去找他，是正好在回家的路上遇到的。」Jim的表情有點心虛，McCoy也一臉不相信的等著他繼續說下去。「就經過公園時⋯，哎呀，你知道的，碰巧遇見。」

「既然是碰巧，幹嘛還要問他的電話？」

「人家那麼辛苦的把我送到醫院，總是要道謝嘛⋯⋯」McCoy犀利的眼神，讓Jim不禁把頭縮進被子裡。

「我也是一接到電話就趕來忙到現在的好嗎？」McCoy沒好氣的翻了個白眼，他有時真想把Jim的大腦打開，看看裡面都裝了些什麼。「先把瓦肯人給我放到一邊，你最近有跟''長腿叔叔''聯絡嗎？」（註：美國小說 _Daddy-Long-Legs_ ）

「沒有，我不想打擾他。」雖然他跟Bones解釋過John才不是什麼''長腿叔叔''，但他老愛這樣叫，時間一久，Jim也懶得爭辯了。

「你今天都病到昏倒了，晚上回去記得跟他聯絡。」

「聖誕節之前他公司的事很多。」Jim接過Bones遞給他的杯子喝了口水。「這只是個小感冒。」

「再多的事也比不上你的事。」Bones的眼神變的相當認真，Jim最怕他擺出這眼神。「聽著，Jim，我知道你怎麼想的，但他是你的監護人，他有責任照顧你。」

「我知道了⋯」他無奈的嘆口氣。

是呀⋯⋯，John是他的監護人，不是什麼其他人。監護人，他討厭這三個字，因為這三個字，彷彿讓他們的關係永遠不可能再更近一步似的。而Bones很清楚自己對John的想法，一個總是會陪你一起喝酒的朋友，很難不知道你所有的秘密。

 

Jim錯愕的站在醫院門口，如頃盆般的大雨是怎麼回事？稍早之前他好不容易說服Bones先回去，因為明天他有個重要的醫學測試，他不想害得他考試失敗。怎知，辦完出院手續才不過十幾分鐘的時間，晴空萬里頓時陷入狂風暴雨。

今年的天氣還真是見鬼的異常，Jim在心中想著，並將外套的帽子拉起罩住整個頭部，準備一路奔跑回去。

他吸了口氣踏出腳步，卻沒有一滴雨水落在身上，他疑惑的抬起頭張望，看到的竟然是Spock。

「你怎麼在這？」

「我正巧路經此處。」Spock試著用平穩的語氣陳述，他不想讓Jim發現有任何的破綻，因為其實他根本沒有離開過醫院附近。

「正巧？」Jim疑惑的看著他，這還真是個一眼就能被看穿的爛藉口。

「我想，這裡並非適合聊天的場所，如果你不介意，我們可以找個合適的地點。」

經Spock這麼一提，Jim才意識到他們還在大雨之中，並且只有一把傘，他順勢抓著Spock的手臂，盡量讓兩人大男人都能躲進這把傘中。「走吧，我請你喝點東西。」

Jim的體溫從臂膀中傳來，他拉著Spock 在雨中奔跑，以至於沒發現瓦肯人微微變綠的雙耳。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離上一次更新已經好.......久.......了.......
> 
> 這一年以來，歷經人生的大考驗及生活的劇變，給還能繼續活著的自己拍拍手。  
> 最近突然有點想努力一下，可能是看到大家都很努力的更文，所以硬擠出這篇。  
> 然後，下次更新日，我還是不能肯定..........
> 
> 再三強調： 我的邏輯真的不是很好，所以有什麼不合邏輯內容，都是正常的…..（眼神死）

「來，給你。」Jim拿了一杯熱茶放到餐桌上，自己則喝著咖啡，頭上還披著一條毛巾。

其實Jim本來打算帶Spock去附近的酒吧坐坐的，怎知瓦肯人堅持生病的人應該立刻回家休息，以避免病情惡化，所以他們兩人又回到Jim的公寓。不得不承認Spock是對的，因為那把傘顯然無法擋住大雨，他只好再一次借用John的衣服給Spock穿。

「你的身體好些了嗎？」

「已經退燒了，應該不嚴重吧！」Jim輕笑，他自己也覺得很怪，像這樣的頭痛，除了剛發生意外過後那幾年有過，這幾年已不再出現。

在確認Jim的回答後，Spock一直緊繃的情緒稍微得到紓緩。Jim在公園昏倒的那刻，與母親當時倒在自己身旁時的影像重疊，他幾乎覺得無法呼吸。然而，在Jim的同學（從制服上判斷）趕到醫院時，他又不得不先離開。對於一個才見過兩次面的人來說，自己竟然會如此在意，他很難找到一個合理的解釋。

「不好意思，我今天似乎給你添麻煩了。」注意到瓦肯人一直未開口後，Jim又補上一句。

「你並沒有給我任何麻煩。」Spock雙手交握著杯子直視他，有那麼一瞬間Jim覺得自己被那雙巧克力色的雙瞳牢牢鎖住。

「喔，對了，抱歉，上次沒問你。」Jim緊張的將視線撇開。「你住這兒附近嗎？我以前好像沒見過你。」

「是的，準確來說，我在一週前來到地球，並且我暫時會居住在此地。」

「你是來工作還是為了什麼其他的事？…….啊，你如果不想說也沒關係，我只是有點好奇。」Jim不經思考的脫口而出，卻想到瓦肯人或許不希望別人過度探究自己的隱私。

「我可以回答你的問題。」對於Jim的提問，Spock完全沒有感到自己被冒犯，相對的，他並不討厭Jim對他的事情感到興趣，他思索了一下後，決定給出一個雖然是事實，卻非全部真實的回答：「我此行最主要是來工作的。」

「果然！我就知道，瓦肯人不可能是來觀光的。」Jim的表情像是猜中什麼似的，直到Spock疑惑的看著自己，他才發現自己有點失禮，他捎著後腦杓尷尬的說：「我的意思是…你們做事都很嚴謹，休閒活動應該不在你們的安排之中。」

「你的認知並不正確。」就在Spock準備繼續說下去時，一個手機鈴聲響起，而Jim的臉上瞬間染上藏不住的驚訝與喜悅。

「抱歉。」Jim向Spock示意後，小心翼翼的接起電話，並往房間移動，似乎是不想讓Spock聽到。

 

「John？你怎麼有空打電話給我？」聲音中充滿羞澀的情緒。

Jim刻意壓低講話的音量，但交談聲依舊傳入Spock的耳中。他知道自己不該非經同意去聆聽對方的說話內容，可是他卻無法克制自己不去在意Jim所表現出來的態度。

「什麼？不不不….我很好，一切都很好，你不用特別過來一趟的。」

「….沒關係，我知道聖誕節之前你工作很忙。」

「對，再過幾週就要期末了，我最近都在準備報告和念書。」

「呵…我一定會佈置的很有氣氛，完成後再給你看。」

「嗯，到時再聯絡，晚安。」

雖然無法確定對方說了些什麼，但從Jim單方面的回答中可以推斷出對方相當關心他，而Jim也很在意對方。這樣的覺察彷彿如同一顆石頭投入Spock平靜的心中，掀起一波波的漣漪。

「抱歉，讓你久等了。」Jim帶著甜甜的笑容回到餐廳，他有些不好意思：「我們剛剛聊到哪了？」

「我正在說明瓦肯人對休閒活動的看法。」Spock再度將自己的起了波瀾的心隱藏在硬冷的表情之後。

「對，是的。」Jim再次想起自己先前失禮的發言，他試著轉換話題。「不說這個了，下盤棋如何？」

「可以接受。」

 

\---------------------------

 

自從第二次相遇後，Jim和Spock見面的次數就越來越頻繁，除了--幾乎是每天—一起在公園享用午餐外，有時Jim也會邀請Spock來家裡下棋。他自己也無法解釋那種和Spock一見如故的感覺，而且跟他在一起時很愉快（瓦肯人的回答總是能逗樂他），那是和John在一起時完全不同的感覺。

雖然Bones對自己這樣的行為不認同，也多次提醒自己要畫清界線---按照Bones的講法：「瓦肯人不交朋友，如果他會花這麼多的時間在你身上，肯定有什麼其他意圖。」---，但Jim可不這麼想，他從Spock的眼中看到的只有孤寂，他知道孤單一人是什麼樣的滋味。呵…他不禁在心中輕笑，有誰會比他更懂呢？從小失去了父母，唯一的哥哥也從來不和自己聯絡，要不是有John，他簡直不敢想像現在的自己會身在何處。再說了，他的身邊還有Bones這樣的好朋友，那麼自己又何嘗不能成為瓦肯人的第一個朋友呢？

幾次見面下來，偶爾Bones也會加入他們的午餐約會，不得不說，Bones和Spock之間的爭執不休（按照Spock的原意：瓦肯人喜歡討論），總是能逗樂Jim 。所以後來他索性邀請Spock週末固定時間來家裡下棋，Bones有時間的時候也會過來，不過脾氣暴躁的南方人總說他是被Jim死纏爛打找來的。

隨著見面的次數增加，慢慢從聊天當中Jim知道了更多關於瓦肯人的事情，像是他從事科學與研究方面的工作、他今年24歲、這是他第二次到地球、他不喝酒、喜歡傳統瓦肯茶（雖然Spock不認同「喜歡」這個詞），家裡有非常多的紙質書等等，並且瓦肯人出乎意料的健談也是他始料未及的。甚至，在某次聊天中，Spock向他展示了母親的投射影像。

「你想看嗎？」

「什麼？」Jim疑惑的將視線離開書本，抬起頭，他們此刻正一起坐在公園裡的那個老位子（最大的那棵樹下）。

「我的母親。」Spock一邊說一邊從胸口掏出一個鍊墜，接著便按下開關，一個穿著瓦肯傳統服飾的人類女性出現在Jim眼前。如絲綢般的深棕色長髮及溫暖的微笑。剎那間，Jim在腦海中閃過一個模糊畫面，他還沒來得及意識到之前，強烈的頭疼分散了他的注意力。

「嗚…….」Jim雙手握拳，緊緊扣住自己的頭部，臉色瞬間刷白。

「Jim？」Spock擔心的看著他。

不過幾秒的時間，劇烈的頭疼已慢慢緩解，Jim有些虛弱的朝Spock投來一個笑容。「抱歉，這是老毛病，我沒事了。」

「老毛病？」

「對，我因為受過傷的緣故，偶爾會有頭痛的情況發生，通常都很短暫，發生的頻率也不高。」Jim單手持續揉著自己剛剛感到劇烈疼痛的位置。「只不過最近似乎比較容易頭痛，或許是這段時間都在熬夜念書吧！」

「你有接受過醫療檢查嗎？」Spock相當嚴肅的看著他。

「以前有去醫院檢查，做了些奇奇怪怪的治療。」Jim發現瓦肯人眼中透露出一絲絲的擔憂，突然有些害羞。「好啦～我真的沒事，這對我也沒什麼影響呀！」

Spock若有所思的注視著他，雖然Jim已經把注意力再次轉回到書本上，但Spock的眼神卻仍然沒有離開。幾週以來，越和Jim相處就越覺得他是當年的那個男孩，自己也曾試著在談話中暗示Jim過往的事，不過顯然Jim完全不知道。相同的家鄉、成長背景，以及鮮活的面部表情，Spock想不明白，怎麼會有如此相似的兩人。

 

\---------------------------

 

「我明天就要回瓦肯星了。」Spock站在雪地裡對著正專心推砌著雪人的Jim說道。

男孩的笑容在這突如其來的對話中凍結，他停下手邊的動作，楞楞地看著Spock。

「我父親的工作已經完成，明天下午3點我們就會離開這裡。」Spock在說話的同時，伸手到大衣的口袋中摸索著什麼。

「你也要離開了嗎….？」Jim使盡全身的力氣擠出這句話。Jim很孤單，但他從來不會讓任何人知道他很孤單。自己的哥哥不喜歡理會自己，媽媽又長時間都在外太空，繼父Frank只會指使他做事情。河濱鎮裡的每個孩子都跟他保持距離。就連唯一會關心他的老師，也只是因為他是Kirk家的兒子。即使如此，他還是不希望任何人發現他其實是很孤單的，他希望每次Winona回來地球，看到或聽到關於他的事，都是好的。

Spock在地球的這二週以來，是Jim從出生到現在最快樂的一段時間。雖然這次聖誕節Winona有回來，但多數的時間她卻總是將自己鎖在房間內，不讓Jim任意接近她。反倒是Amanda常常邀請自己去家裡玩，Amanda對自己很好，Spock也對自己很好，他不希望他們離開。

「是的。」

「你還會來地球嗎？」

「在我成年前，這要視我父親和母親的決定，不過，是的。我有58.67%的機率會再來到地球。」

Jim小心翼翼的注意著Spock每次的回答，就像是怕自己又會犯錯的孩子一般。

「這是我的通訊帳戶。」Spock說著，並將一張電子卡片遞給了Jim。「你隨時可以與我聯繫。」

Jim像得到什麼珍寶一樣的，露出大大的微笑，水藍色的雙眼在此刻閃耀著光芒。「說好囉！我如果傳訊息給你，你一定要回覆喔！」

Spock點點頭，對於自己內心期待Jim來信的這個不合邏輯的念頭感到困惑。

 

隔日，Spock與父親、母親抵達了港口，雖然明知道Jim不會來送行，他還是忍不住的四處張望。

「Spock？」母親的叫喚聲從身後響起，他匆匆的跟上。

「你在等Jim嗎？」母親輕柔地整理著他的頭髮。

「我昨日與他告別時，他已明確表達不會前來，等待他的出現是不合邏輯的。」Jim說過他討厭離別，沒有送行就代表他們沒有分開。

突然，Spock身上的PADD發出聲響，他從背袋中取出。上面一句簡短的訊息寫著：

**旅途愉快。 Jim**

一個無法隱藏的笑容在Spock的嘴角顯露，Amanda摸摸他的頭。「他是個好孩子，你們會再見面的。」

 

那是…..，Spock第一次，也是最後一次收到來自Jim的訊息。之後的幾年，Spock也曾嘗試透過不同管道與Jim聯繫，可是都沒有再得到任何回覆。


	4. Chapter 4

轉眼間，已進入學期尾聲，這一週以來，Jim被滿滿的各項報告及考試填滿所有的時間，而這也是自從認識Spock後，第一次這麼長時間沒有見上一面，雖然他們還是會互相傳訊息，但Jim還是有點想見他。

「來，你的藥在這兒。」醫院的護理員將一包裝滿注射液試管的袋子交給他。

Jim給了對方一個無奈的笑容，他最討厭的無針注射器藥物，隨著日益頻繁的頭疼，每週定期領取藥物，也變成一種例行公事。他拖著疲憊的步伐回到公寓，今天是他地獄般學期課程的最後一天，在把最後一份報告交出去後，他的腦袋此刻已無法思考，整個人鬆懈的倒在床上，沈沈的睡去。

 

再次清醒的時候已經是晚上9點，從房間外傳來的細碎的聲響，讓Jim全身警覺起來。他隨手拿了房間內的球棒走了出去，瞧見來自廚房的微弱燈光及一個細長的人影，就在他準備衝出去給入侵者突襲的時候，男人手拿著咖啡轉身過來。

「John？」

深棕髮色的男人看見Jim一臉驚呆的表情，忍不住輕笑了出來，用著溫和的英國腔嗓音說著：「我回來了….」

「怎麼回事？你怎麼突然回來了？公司出了什麼事嗎？」Jim將手中的球棒丟向一旁，擔憂的看著他。因為John每次回來都會事前給他通知，這樣的不尋常令他困惑，還記得上次John無預警的回來就是因為舊金山分公司發生狀況。當然，不論是什麼原因，他都很高興能看到John。

「後天在洛杉磯有一場臨時會議，正好明天有空檔，所以提早回來，順道看看你。」他放下手中的咖啡走向Jim。「過來，小子！」將Jim摟進懷中，像摸著小狗般的捎著他的頭髮。

「嘿！我不是什麼小子，我19歲了。」Jim嘴上抗議道，但卻任由自己將頭靠在John的肩膀上。

「對我來說，你就是小子。」John略帶寵膩的將Jim摟著更緊，他始終無法忘記5年前那個明明很脆弱，卻努力偽裝強悍的少年，他親親的撫上Jim後腦上方的一個肉眼幾乎看不見得疤痕，溫柔的親吻著他的額頭。「你最近還好嗎？」

「還好…」Jim溫順的點點頭，John放開了他，他仍有些依依不捨的離開John的懷抱。

「我看到桌上有些藥物。」John的目光飄向餐桌上的試管。「你不舒服嗎？」

「有時會頭疼，醫師建議我持續使用藥物控制一段時間。不過不要緊，應該只是課業壓力造成的，今天是課程的最後一天，我想接下來會改善。」Jim一邊說著，一邊將桌上的藥物收好，他不喜歡自己讓John擔心，John的工作很忙。

冷灰色的雙眼一直緊緊的盯著Jim，過了好半响的時間才又再次開口：「有任何事，一定要第一時間讓我知道，你答應過的。」

Jim有些心虛的轉身為自己也倒了一杯咖啡。「這不是什麼很重要的事。」

「任何事。」John再次強調。「Jim，答應我。」

「知道了。」Jim無奈的點點頭，把John放在桌上的那杯咖啡也拿起遞給他。「咖啡要冷掉了。」

「好孩子。」他再次伸手撫上Jim的頭髮。

 

John坐在床上倚著枕頭，注意到身旁的Jim已經熟睡後，他關掉自己手上的PADD，動作輕巧且迅速的從床上起身，拿出了放在大衣外套中的試管，將藥劑熟捻地注射進Jim的脖子。

「唔…」Jim因為些微的不適，翻了個身。John溫柔的撫摸著糾結的眉心，看著Jim逐漸放鬆，陷入更深沈的睡眠，眷戀般地將自己的手流連於他的眉毛、眼瞼、臉龐，最終來到雙唇。John俯下身來，在窗外月光映照下，兩個人的影子微微重疊。

他替躺在床上的人重新蓋好被子，移開Jim手中緊握的書放到床頭櫃，他注意到了放在一旁的字條，那是瓦肯人第一次在這裡過夜時所留下謝謝Jim的字條。

男人的眉頭深鎖的掐緊手中的字條。

Spock

那個單字倒印在他的瞳孔上，伴隨著腦中閃過一些瑣碎的記憶片段。

然後，他將字條再次放回去，就像從來沒有移動過一般。

 

\---------------------------

 

\--5年前--

「我幾時能離開？」John迫切的詢問著逮捕他的警官，此刻他正在地方警局的拘留室中。

「抱歉，先生。」警官忙碌的按著手中的PADD。「我們在你的血液中檢測到特殊藥物反應，你今晚大概別想離開了。」

「我可以解釋。」他試著跟警官說明，才發現身上的皮夾早已不易而飛，該死的，他想起早些時候那個跟他擦身而過的女子。

「去跟法官解釋吧。」。

John看著警官頭也不回的離開後，挫敗的低吼了一聲，今天真是個倒楣透頂的日子。他的公司在研發上遇到了瓶頸，所以他不得不丟下女朋友的生日宴會跑來這個鄉下地方確認研究細節。可想而知，那驕傲的千金小姐怎麼可能不生氣，在電話中吵著分手後就聯絡不上了。晚上他只不過想透透氣，去附近的酒吧喝點酒，卻遇上警察臨檢，他看著身後同樣在拘留室內的男男女女東倒西歪，各個混身散發出酒氣，也只能無奈地靠著牆上的椅板坐下。

「老實點，小鬼！」一聲怒吼從不算大的拘留室角落響起，所有的人都看向了聲音的來源。

只見一個身材彪悍魁武的男人，用手掐著瘦小金髮少年的脖子，少年逞強的對男人吐了口口水，勉強從嘴角擠出幾個字：「去你的！」

男人被少年徹底激怒，他將少年翻過身，用力的撞向牆面，不堪過大的衝擊力，少年的掙扎似乎減弱了。接著，男人貼上少年的背，令人作嘔的酒氣吞吐在耳朵上：「你信不信我在這裡上你？讓所有人看看你有多淫蕩。」男人惡狠狠的把少年的手反折於背後。

「唔….。」少年強忍著疼痛，不讓自己發出哀號，John發現少年的臉色都慘白了。

「警官！警官！」John開始對著走廊大喊。「有暴力事件！」雖然他並不喜歡涉入糾紛之中，但他也更不喜歡親眼看見這些。

男人生氣的怒瞪著John。「少管閑事，不然下一個輪到你！」

少年趁著男人分心的瞬間，抽回自己的手，順勢將預藏在靴子裡的小刀拔出，毫無猶豫的往男人的大腿上刺下。

「啊----！！！我的腳！！」男人大喊，因為憤怒而強忍著疼痛不停追逐著少年，拘留室內人們到處閃避，深怕一個不小心受到波及。「別跑，小鬼！」

金髮少年不斷往人群處躲藏，但空間不大的拘留室內，能逃跑的範圍有限，所幸男人因為腳傷無法行動自如。

就在少年從男人眼前溜過好幾次後，怒火中燒的男人，卻突然像是想到了什麼，露出一個詭譎的笑容。

「Jimmy，你看這是什麼？」男人跛著腳，從皮衣外套中掏出一張小小的電子卡在手中搖晃，吸引住少年的目光。「這好像是我們Jimmy最寶貝的東西，不是嗎？」

Jim停下腳步，握緊了垂在身體兩側的雙手，抬著頭憤恨的注視著眼前這個比他高大的男人：「還給我。」

男人的笑容更深了。「過來…。」

Jim握緊雙手，用力到指甲都陷進肉裡，艱困的邁出步伐。

「等等。」John拉住少年纖細的手臂，迫使他停下，Jim狐疑的看著他，他不認識眼前這個人。接著，兩位警衛進入了拘留室。

「警官，就是他意圖傷害他人。」John指著那名壯漢。

「什麼？…喔…不，警官。我才是被傷害的那個。」剛剛耍狠的男人，在見到警察後，擺出一副受害者姿態，滿臉虛偽的表情，一副痛苦狀壓著自己受傷的腿。

「我可以作證，這名少年是出於防衛。」John反駁似的說道。「他還搶奪別人的物品。」他指向男人手中的電子卡片。

「別聽他亂說，我是無辜的。」男人抗議道。

「這個我們會確認清楚。」警察為男人銬上手銬，抽走他手中的電子卡，強壓著他離開這間拘留室。

「我的卡片。」Jim從John的手中掙脫，緊張的追了上去。

警官瞧了一眼金髮少年後，便將卡片丟還給他。

Jim拿著卡片坐到了牆角，小心翼翼的擦拭著，像是對待什麼易碎物品一樣。

拘留室內再度恢復了平靜，John悄悄的移動到少年身旁坐下。

「你好，我是John，John Harrison。能告訴我你的名字嗎？」不得不說，眼前的這名看起來既脆弱又執著的少年，或多或少引起了自己的興趣。

Jim迅速的將電子卡收入自己的外套口袋中，充滿警戒的瞪著他，一副像是擔心他會搶走的模樣令John覺得好笑，匆忙之中他只撇見了一個名字--「Spock」。

少年直視著他，似乎在思索要不要回答他的問題，過了半餉，才小小聲的說道：  
「James…..James Tiberius Kirk。」

 

John記得很清楚，當Jim真正願意對他敞開心防，以及將那張電子卡片交給他保管的時候，已經是1年後的事了。而那張電子卡，牢牢的被他鎖在塵封已久的保險箱內，如果可以，他希望自己永遠不用將卡片還給Jim。


	5. Chapter 5

「最近有認識新朋友嗎？」John一邊喝著咖啡，一邊看著手上的PADD，閒聊般的說著。但令他意外的是，眼前正在吃著早餐的大男孩，卻突然噎到嗆咳了起來。

「咳…咳咳....。抱歉，你剛剛說什麼？」Jim不停拍打自己的胸口，神情有些緊張。

「朋友....，除了那位McCoy先生，有認識新的朋友嗎？」

John起身到了杯水並輕撫著他的後背，冷灰色的雙眼中滿是擔心，但Jim卻對他的問題有些遲疑，他從來沒有欺騙John任何事，唯獨這一次，他內心似乎有個小小的聲音在阻止他說出來。

「你知道的，就是Sulu、Chekov他們。」Jim稍稍平緩了嗆咳，卻無法掩飾自己心虛的語氣。

男人明確的知道Jim在隱瞞，他選擇不繼續追問下去。他很清楚，當Jim不想說的時候，誰都沒有辦法逼他說。

「Emma上週給了我幾張演唱會的門票，好像是個很有名的外星歌手。或許你可以和朋友們去聽？」John點選著桌上的PADD畫面。「這是獨立包廂的公關票，最多可以容納6人，我傳送給你了。」

Emma是John的私人助理，常常會拿到各界特殊的物品或活動券，基本上John對這些都不是很感興趣，所以不時都會轉給Jim。

「謝謝。」Jim的微笑有些僵硬，原來John只是想給他演唱會的門票，他還以為他發現了什麼。

「另外，如果你今天有時間的話，我想帶你去看樣東西。」

「當然有！」面對男人的第二個提問，Jim幾乎是反射性的立即回應。「我們要去哪？」難得在例行時間外能來找自己的John，他一點都不想放棄兩人相處的時間。

男人溫柔地笑著，下意識摸著自己左手的無名指，他怎麼會不知道這幾年來青年對自己的依賴，可是....他無法....也不能坦承自己的心思。儘管如此，Jim仍該是屬於他的，因為，是他讓那個瀕臨破碎的男孩重生的。

 

在抵達男人位於舊金山的分公司後，他引領著Jim通過層層關卡來到最核心的研發部門，並支開實驗室內的研究人員。Jim雖然知道John的公司主要在開發各種醫療器材及輔具，但他們鮮少談論到這些。

所以，在男人將一個盒子遞給他的時候，他更加疑惑。「這是.......？」

「打開看看。」男人的臉上滿是自信。

Jim緩緩打開手中一個約莫不過10公分大小的黑色金屬正方體，就在他看清楚是什麼後，露出超驚喜的笑容。「你成功了！？」他抬頭看向John，藍眼珠閃耀著光芒。

「我想讓你第一個看到。」John笑著，並迎來Jim的大擁抱。

「我真是不敢相信，它比我印象中要來的更小了。」

盒子裡是一個微型晶體，肉眼幾乎不可見的金屬光點，這也是John唯一有和他討論過產品，主要用來協助阿茲海默症患者（Alzheimer Disease）的輔具。還記得在他加入星艦學院前的幾年，他們時常在討論這件事。

「所以，這是成品？」

「嗯...明天的會議將進行最後確認，預計聖誕節過後就可以開始安排發表會。」John將盒子從Jim手中取回，小心翼翼的放到玻璃櫃中。

「我猜我們今晚可以有個簡單的慶祝？」Jim靠在桌子上，期待的看著他。

這幾年來，Jim很清楚John把所有的心血都投注在這件主力產品上，這個晶體的開發成功，所代表的意義不僅僅能造福患者，更重要的是John的公司在產業上的突破，讓他能夠領先業界。

「我訂了你最喜歡的那家餐廳，我們先去用餐，晚上再好好慶祝。」John披上了黑色的風衣，微微彎起自己的左手手肘，金髮青年習慣性的攬上去牢牢地勾住，John輕輕的吻過他的側臉，像一個紳士般的自然又不失禮。

Jim的臉微微泛紅，對於John偶爾出現的小動作，他很清楚不要有任何反應才是最好的應對--不說破，這個美夢或許才能持續下去。

 

就在他們準備離開公司前，原本一路上都沒有遇到任何人的Jim，卻在最後的大門口處瞥見一名東方臉孔的女研究員。接著，他的腦中如同幻燈片一般閃過許多畫面。

\--白色的房間、白色的燈光，以及一群穿著研究員白色長袍的男男女女。--

不停閃爍的影像伴隨著強烈的頭疼，他痛的抱住自己的腦袋幾乎站不穩，一旁的John緊握著他的雙臂，過於激烈的反應引起其他人的注意。

最後，在那名東方女子出現在自己的眼前時，與記憶中的影像重疊，Jim陷入了黑暗之中。

 

\---------------------------

 

**這是第五次嘗試與你聯繫。**  
**仍未收到回覆，你是否安好？**  
**Spock**

 

金髮男孩瑟縮在床邊裹著被子，雙眼緊緊盯著來自於瓦肯星的訊息顯示在PADD上，在漆黑的房間內，螢幕上的微光映照在毫無血色的臉上，斗大的淚滴不停地滑落，他顫抖的雙手好幾次打著訊息又不斷刪除，直到電力耗盡，房間又再次被黑暗籠罩。

 

Winona的葬禮在一週前結束，Sam把所有的怒氣都發洩在他身上，並且說著永遠不想再見到他的話。葬禮那天，Jim像個可憐的小動物一樣，帶著紅腫的雙眼、沾有血絲的唇，以及身上一塊塊被打到瘀血的新舊傷矗立在旁。他甚至不敢走向前去觀望棺木裡的遺體，因為她幾乎破碎到無法完整修復。

誰會想到，在Jim有記憶以來第一次Winona回來河濱鎮度過的聖誕節，會以  
一場穿梭機意外事故作為結束。

不只Sam責怪他，就連他自己也把所有的錯攬在身上--要是他沒有要求Winona回來、要是他沒有希望她多待幾天、要是他沒有去找Spock而是一直陪著媽媽--所有的一切是不是就會有所不同？

他不知道，他真的不知道.....。所以他看著Spock一次次傳來的訊息，他無法給予回應，因為他深怕自己就像Sam說的一樣，永遠都會帶給別人不幸。

Jim好想念他，好希望Spock能對自己說-- **這一切都不是你的錯。**

 

另一方面，反常態的是在這整個過程中，Frank--他和Sam的繼父--卻異常的沈默，他沒有對著自己大吼或拳打腳踢，反而為了護著自己與Sam爭執不休。Jim的大腦一片混亂，他無法從媽媽的死亡中掙脫，更別提還要去了解Frank的行為，他選擇安靜地承受著這一切，直到Sam決定離開家的這天----

 

「別走，求求你。」Jim死命地抓緊哥哥手中的行李，希望能挽留著少年。

少年用力的扯著，他已經一刻都不想留在這棟房子內，他推擠著Jim，怒叱著說：「放開！」

「Jimmy別攔他。」Frank從身後抓住金髮男孩纖細的手臂，試圖拉開他緊抓著不放的行李並將Sam隔絕在外。

「不要！Sam別走，求求你別走。」Jim無法克制的哭喊著，他努力想掙脫繼父的手卻怎麼也甩不開。

「臭小子，你要走就快走！」Frank蠻橫的將行李搶來，用力的丟向Sam的身上。

Sam接住重重砸向他的行李，憤怒的瞪視著他們兩人：「你就跟著你的”Daddy”好好生活吧！」

「我的家人只有你，Sam------------------」無論Jim怎麼大聲叫喊，Sam還是頭也不回地離開了。就像他生命中的每個人一樣，最終都會離開他，永遠只剩下他一個人孤零零的。

 

Sam離開的那晚，Frank對自己加倍關愛，不僅準備了自己最愛吃的餐點，甚至說著週末要帶他出去玩。Frank的嘴似乎不斷的在說話，但Jim卻什麼也聽不進去，他覺得好累。

對於從來沒見過父親的自己來說，他的世界一直都只有媽媽和Sam，媽媽幾乎長年都在太空，每次當Frank對他們拳打腳踢的時候，向來都是Sam在保護著自己。為什麼？為什麼Sam也不要自己了？給予他最後支撐的力量只剩下Spock每星期固定會傳來問候。他依舊提不起勇氣回覆訊息，但他希望Spock能夠永遠記得他。

 

\---------------------------

 

Jim醒來時，已經是晚上了，他的心中殘存著一些哀傷的情緒，他似乎做了一個夢，但他卻怎麼也記不起來，只剩下悲痛的感覺揪著他的胸口。

環顧四周，他知道自己又進了醫院，他的頭沈重的像綁了鉛塊，短短1個多月的時間，送進醫院兩次，要是被Bone知道，他的耳朵不被唸到長繭才怪。不過當他試圖回想，卻發現自己的記憶只停留在早上，他和John吃早餐時的對話。

 

「我們先以奈米細胞控制住異常放電，但近期的不穩定過於頻繁，依據這一個月以來的醫療紀錄，我們不能排除故障的可能。」一名陌生女子的聲音從門外傳來。

「現在正值重要關鍵時刻，不能有任何差錯。」那是John的聲音。

「試做體在當時畢竟並不成熟，如果可以，還是移除重置........」

「不行！」女子語音未落就被倉促的打斷。「想別的辦法。」男人滿是不容拒絕的態度，那是Jim從來沒聽過的嚴肅語氣。

Jim試著移動起身，卻觸動醫療床的偵測器，警示聲驚動了病房外的人，他們匆忙結束對話，就在護理人員進入病房的同時，John也立刻回到他的身邊，握緊他的手。

「你醒了。」他輕輕撫摸著青年的金髮。

「John，怎麼回事？我記得我們才在吃早餐的。」

男子訝異的神情不到一秒的時間，就立刻恢復原本的平靜。「你昏倒了，醫生說你最近太累，需要好好休息。」John不再提到有關研究的事情，或許一開始告訴Jim就是個錯誤。只是，他實在太想跟Jim分享這份喜悅了。

「我覺得我的頭像被卡車輾過一樣。」Jim微微閉上眼，在他想伸手按摩頭部前，John溫柔的大掌已經覆了上來。

「真的很不舒服的話，就再多留院觀察幾天。」

Jim聽到這句話，猛地張開眼睛。「我很好，我們走吧！」要他待在醫院，別開玩笑了，難得John來一趟，白天都浪費掉了，他可不想連剩下不多的幾小時都要在醫院度過。

他強忍著頭部的不適，爭扎起身：「我們回家吧….。」

 

就在車子抵達公寓後，John體貼的幫他開了車門，攙扶著步態還不是很穩的Jim下車，兩人緩緩的步入公寓大門內，親暱的舉動看在旁人眼裡就像是一對戀人。他們誰也沒注意到不遠處的一個黑色身影，以及原本不應該會出現情緒的黑色雙眼，此刻正閃爍著光芒注視著兩人。


	6. Chapter 6

認識Jim的這段時間雖然不長，不過Spock已逐漸接受青年成為自己生活中的一部分。他開始不合邏輯的將注意力放到與Jim相關的事物上，諸如Jim的學業、健康狀態及日常，而他將這一切歸因於他透過情感轉移的方式，逃避失去母親的傷痛。Spock不會去否定自己對於Jim的過度熱中，就如同他不會否認自己人類的那一半是一樣的。他不介意Jim走入自己的生活，相反地，他享受人類的陪伴。

再加上，由於Jim與年幼時的那位人類男孩過於相似，也成為另一個讓他無法忽略的原因，所以，他動用了教職員身分的權限，調閱有關Jim的個人資料，一切都合乎情理。

 

**James Tiberius Kirk（2233年生）**  
**人類，男性，地球年齡19歲，出生地愛荷華州。**  
**父親：George Kirk（2233年亡）**  
**母親：Winona（2243年亡）**  
**監護人：John Harrison（2248年至今）**  
**星艦學院二年級生。**  
**在校成績：優異，目前已完成多數三年級課程。（各學期成績）**  
**違法記錄：最近一次違規，4年前。**  
**醫療記錄：最高機密，限制存取。**

 

毫不意外的，Jim在校成績相當優異，僅僅二年級的他，如果沒有意外，有97.8％的機率可以在三年內完成所有的課程。這顯示Jim必須比一般學生多花費1.65倍的時間在課業上；相較於學業成績， Jim在11-15歲之前有35.79％的時間是在拘留所或警局中度過的，犯罪記錄不勝枚舉，偷竊、鬥毆、傷害等等，但僅限於16歲之前。

眾多記錄中最令Spock關切的健康問題，被提列為機密狀態，無法存取。而監護人John Harrison的部份，資料則是少的可憐，能確定的只有Harrison在Jim15歲那年成為他的監護人，相關的文件都趕在同一年內辦理完成。至於Jim原本的監護人Frank則於同年入獄，並死於獄中。

最終，Spock根據所能獲取的資料，得到了James Kirk就是Jim Cochrane的結論，雖然他無法理解Jim當時為何說謊，但那也不重要了。反之，真正令Spock不安的是，Jim的母親在他離開地球後不久死亡，這或許解釋了為什麼Jim一直不與他聯繫，以及Jim種種的犯罪行為。在他的記憶中，他知道Jim有多愛Winona。然而，Jim是怎麼度過那段歲月的，自己又是怎麼停止與他聯繫的，他無法再繼續深思下去。

 

房間內的電子鐘適時的在此刻響起，Spock注意到他與Jim約好的週末下棋時間將至，他起身準備，預定在15分鐘後出門，他便可在傍晚5點前抵達，並且他覺得自己需要和Jim談談。

 

Spock分秒不差的在4點59分00秒到達Jim的公寓，依照原訂計畫，他本應在5點整時敲響Jim家的門，如果他沒有被警衛告知Jim外出未歸此一事實的話。

他選擇在一樓大廳的沙發上坐下，基於Jim從未遲到或臨時取消的紀錄，他認為留下來稍作等待是適當的，所以他開始翻閱起手上的紙質書，這本他今天本來打算當做禮物送給Jim的書。

 

當Spcok再次查看時間時，已經是晚間8點鐘，他的胃部有些令人不適的飢餓感，並且稍早前嘗試與Jim的聯繫依然沒有獲得回覆，他決定發送訊息後離開。出乎意料的，同時，一輛轎車在公寓外的大門前停了下來。

身材高瘦、五官俊挺的黑髮男子下車打開了副駕駛座的門，Spock看到金髮青年一臉慘白的步出，甚至還一度重心不穩的被黑髮男子摟在懷中。即使燈光昏暗，憑藉著瓦肯人優越的生理條件，他依然可以很清楚的看到Jim對著男子的微笑及依賴。Spock下意識的拽緊了自己手中的書，一股沒來由的怒氣令他的理智瓦解，他需要冥想。

於是，瓦肯人拉緊自己風衣的領口，趁著彼此交錯的一瞬間步出了公寓大廳，與攙扶著Jim 的男子擦身而過。

 

「Kirk先生，晚安。」警衛的聲音從Spock身後響起。「今天傍晚的時候有一位瓦肯先生來找您。」

「瓦肯人？」John明顯感受到自己懷中的少年身體一僵。

「就在那兒。」警衛看向角落的沙發，卻已空無一人。「咦？奇怪，他剛剛還在的。」

該死的！  
Jim記起了今天是他和Spock的下棋之夜，他怎麼會忘記那麼重要的事。他抬頭看了看牆上的時鐘，顯示著0810，難不成Spock就這樣等了他3個小時嗎？他心急的想立刻和他聯絡，可是不行，John還在，他早上沒對John講實話，現在突然就這麼蹦出一個朋友，John會怎麼想自己？

眼見Jim 遲遲沒有開口，John繼續問著警衛：「他有留下任何訊息嗎？」

警衛搖搖頭：「他說他會自己和先生聯絡。」

「Jim？」男人的視線再次落到自己身上。

「應該是推銷員吧，最近來推銷東西的很多。」青年生硬的擠出一個理由。

「可是那位先生他…….」

「我會再確認訊息的，謝謝你。」Jim帶有殺氣的眼神順利的阻止了警衛繼續講下去，並立刻轉身走向電梯。

Jim心虛的厲害，Spock已經來了這麼多次，警衛早就熟知他是自己的朋友了，這麼爛的理由，他是怎麼扯出來的。

John看著Jim的舉動沒有任何評論，默默的跟上去再次將Jim摟進自己的懷裡。

 

Jim洗好澡坐在床上，髮絲上還沾染著水珠，他趁著John洗澡的同時，焦急的拿出PADD查閱所有來自Spock的訊息。

**下午05：00**  
**已抵達你家，由於警衛告知你外出未歸，因此我將在此稍待片刻。**

**下午06：00**  
**尚未見你返回，不知你是否需取消今晚的下棋活動？**

**下午07：00**  
**這是第三次嘗試與你聯繫。**  
**仍未收到回覆，你是否安好？**

**下午08：00**  
**希望你一切安好，由於時間已晚，我必須先離開。**

 

當他親眼看見訊息一行一行的從螢幕上彈跳出來後，一股溫熱的液體從臉上滑落，Jim被自己的行為嚇了一跳，他不知道自己怎麼了，突如其來的強烈哀傷感大勢蔓延，畫面上一連串訊息讓他有種似曾相似的感覺。他試圖擦乾眼淚，卻只是換來更多的淚水。他必須要先儘快回覆訊息給Spock，但他顫抖的雙手卻讓他無法順利輸入。

「Jim？」John披著浴袍來到青年的房間，眼前的Jim紅著雙眼，藍色的眼珠被淚水淹沒，他慌張的將PADD藏在身後，一個閃神，John彷彿又看到了當年那個倔將、破碎的少年。

淚水在眼眶中打轉，他覺得既熟悉又陌生，甚至無法好好的回應John的呼喊。

「你哭了？」John趨步向前坐到床沿。

「沒..沒事。」青年故作堅強的回應。「睫毛掉到眼睛了。」

「我看看。」男人伸手觸碰Jim的臉頰，卻被他下意識的躲開，那隻懸在半空中的手默默收回。對於Jim的閃躲，讓他溫柔的面具出現一絲絲的裂痕。

「已經沒事了….。」

John起了漣漪的表情，很快的再次隱藏在那溫柔之下，他撫摸著青年的金髮。「你身體不舒服，早點休息，有什麼訊息明天再回。」青年柔順的點點頭，壓抑著滿腔的悲傷感縮回棉被裡，不安地捲軀著身體躺下。男人將青年圈進自己的懷裡，青年則像個溺水的人一樣緊緊抓住男人胸前的布料，側耳傾聽那令人安心的心跳聲，直到它引領他進入夢鄉。

 

在確認懷裡的人入睡後，John輕巧的翻出Jim藏在身後的PADD，僅按了幾個按鍵便解開了密碼。他翻閱著裡面的內容，得知來自這名瓦肯人的訊息後，冷灰色的雙瞳又更加暗沉。

他緊咬著下顎，走到客廳撥了通電話，壓低自己的聲線對著另一頭的人命令道：  
「我不管你們怎麼做，想辦法找出解決方案，有任何最新進度立刻通知我。另外，從今天拷貝出來的檔案中，把三個月內的資料調出來，明天早上之前傳送到我的PADD。」

John右手揉著自己兩側的太陽穴，無力的將自己甩入沙發上。

已經太久了…..，因為已經太久了，所以自己放鬆了戒心。他自以為是的認為那個瓦肯人已經從地球上消失，不可能再出現。所以他要做的只是保護好Jim，讓脆弱的男孩能在有限的範圍內做自己想做的，即便是進入星艦學院，Jim未來也不可能上太空，所有的事情都會按照自己的安排進行，理應如此、本該如此。

直到那個該死的瓦肯人再次出現，John緊握手中的電話，幾乎要掐出裂痕。

 

\---------------------------

 

Spock無法理解自己憤怒的理由，他希望藉由冥想釐清思緒卻無法如願。在他第七次進入冥想失敗後，他決定”像個人類”一樣的思考。

他混亂且毫無條理的去分析每件事，諸如：黑髮人類是Jim的監護人，因為他與檔案照片中的樣貌有99.99%的相似度；Jim不在家的這段時間有92%以上的機率都是和他在一起；以Jim一名學生的身分能住進像這樣的高級公寓，由監護人所提供的比例也高達99.7%。另外，從Jim蒼白的神色可以得知，他的健康狀況有94.6%出現了問題。

雖然這些混雜的分析沒有一件能夠解釋他憤怒的原因，但當Spock意識到Jim生病的時候，他憤怒的情緒頓時緩解開來，他想起了Jim被封鎖的醫療記錄。

一般來說，艦隊有權利知道每個學員的健康狀況，而在校期間的例行健康檢查，則是教師可查閱的範圍。因此，無論是以身為中校的身分，或是教授的身分，Spock皆具備查詢的權限。

於是，他再次不合邏輯的，與那位總是怒氣沖沖的醫學系學生McCoy進行聯繫。因為那位壞脾氣的學員，應該擁有他所查不到的訊息，這是在他們第二次因為Jim而一起於餐廳吃飯時，Spock就能如此斷定。

 

「現在是晚上12點，你最好能給我一個好理由，解釋為何我必須被你打擾？」電話那頭在睡夢中被吵醒的人，伴隨著不清醒的怒氣說著。

「我想詢問有關Jim的健康狀況。」瓦肯人無起伏的聲調，平淡的陳述。

「你？什麼？再說一次？」

只要是人類，此時都會很清楚對方說的不是問句，而是發怒的前奏。顯然，瓦肯人並不了解，於是他再次陳述自己的回覆。

「去你的，Spock！這種問題你應該去問Jim，而不是我。」McCoy大聲吼叫。

「Jim有89.7%的可能性，正受某種疾病所擾。」就在McCoy打算切掉電話前，Spock蹦出了這句話，而這恰恰阻止了他掛電話的動作。

「你什麼意思？」

接著，Spock把近期Jim時常無來由的頭痛、發燒，及今天他面色慘白的虛弱狀況向McCoy說明，並技巧性的省略自己看到Jim與監護人在一起的部份。


	7. Chapter 7

［真是見鬼了。］McCoy在心中如是想。

現在是早上9點，他卻和一個瓦肯人站在Jim位於75層樓公寓的門前，而自己正在拿出Jim放在他那兒的備份鑰匙，這一切的行為，只因為從早上7點開始他們兩人就無法連絡上Jim。

McCoy無奈的嘆口氣，昨晚接到瓦肯木頭的電話後，他思索了一晚上，甚至以醫師的權限調閱他在認識Jim前的醫療記錄。他這種老媽子的個性總有一天會累死他自己。

「Dr.McCoy？」對於他的遲疑，瓦肯人發出了類似疑問的呼喚。

「我認為這樣不好。」醫生將鑰匙放回口袋。「Jim很可能只是還沒起床，我們這樣大驚小怪的擅闖民宅……」

「有鑑於昨晚他已返家，且身體不適，此刻他有93.4%處於不佳的情況。」Spock打斷他的話。

McCoy看了身旁的人一眼，沒有理會，自顧自的說著：「我想還是再打通電話給他。」並拿起自己的手機，再次撥出。

 

「喂…..」

一個慵懶的聲音從電話那頭響起，McCoy忍不住大聲了起來：「臭小子！你到底在哪裡？」

「什麼？………」Jim迷迷糊糊的摸著自己的腦袋，視力再次聚焦，他正躺在自己的被窩中，他下意識的看向身側，John不在，可能已經去公司了。

「我說你”現在”在哪裡？我們找了你一早上。」

「誰？…….什麼？….我剛起床」 一邊接受著McCoy暴躁的叨唸，一邊慢慢起身走向衛生間。「Bones，你聲音太大了，我頭好痛。」

「頭痛？怎麼個痛法？痛多久了？什麼時候開始的？」想到瓦肯人前一晚對自己描述的內容，再搭配Jim現在的陳述，McCoy似乎又更火爆了。

「沒事的。」Jim處在半清醒狀態，認為這只是單純的剛睡醒頭疼，當他拿起牙刷時，聽到大門碰的一聲被打開，聲音大到像是被炸藥炸開一樣。

「臭小子！真是令人不省心。」

南方人的臉突然出現在自己面前，醫療用三錄儀正不停的掃描著他，緊跟在後的是一臉綠的瓦肯人。

「喔！老天！你們怎麼會突然闖進來！？」Jim整個人大清醒，趕緊抓著一條毛巾擋住自己只穿著一條內褲的下半身。

「備份鑰匙。」McCoy持續檢查著青年的健康狀態，不以為意的說著。「你之前交給我的。」

「我不是要讓你這樣用的！」Jim有些氣惱。

「那你就好好照顧自己，別讓我操心！」醫生盯著自己的手中三錄儀上的數據，確認Jim的健康無虞後，才鬆了口氣。他像是想到什麼似的轉身斜視身後的瓦肯人。「87.61%的機率？蛤？」

Spock有些語塞，的確他對Jim的過度擔心，影響了自己的判斷。「那代表還有6.6%的可能是無虞的。」

「死鴨子嘴硬。」醫生沒好氣瞪了他一眼。

「我不理解死鴨子與我們在正討論的事情有何關係。」

「最好是！」

「我想我的陳述十分清楚。」

「你.….」

「停！停！先生們。」Jim適時的介入這兩個人即將開始的拌嘴，並將他們趕回客廳。「我才是有資格發言的那個，先給我三分鐘，我們再來談談現在是怎麼一回事！」

 

「所以….誰可以告訴我，到底為什麼你們倆會闖進我家？還有，你們什麼時候變得這麼要好了？」Jim 隨便套了件褲子，再次回到客廳坐下，他直視著眼前的人類與瓦肯人。

「你瘋了嗎？Jim，誰跟誰要好？我體內可是流著紅紅的血液，再怎麼樣也不會跟綠色相容…….」McCoy沒好氣的說著，在Jim再次瞪了他一眼後收聲，他清了清喉嚨。「咳….我們會來是因為尖耳朵說…….」

「因為我們今早無法聯繫到你。」沒讓醫生說完，Spock就立即介入，在明確確認Jim的健康狀況前，他不想讓Jim過度擔心，這是他們昨晚達成的共識，而意識到Spock意圖的醫生，撇了撇嘴不再多話，但醫生不知道的是， Spock另一個想法是--不希望讓Jim知道自己昨晚有看到他。

「就因為這個？」

「是的。」

「Bones？」在無法從Spock口中得到更多的訊息後，Jim轉向McCoy。

「差不多就是這樣啦！」他敷衍的應了一聲。

「呃….好吧。」眼前倆人莫名的配合，搞的Jim滿頭霧水。「那麼，找我有什麼事？」

「確認你是否安好。」Spock一本正經的回答。

「我應該出什麼事嗎？」Jim困惑的看著他。

「不，…就只是….確認。」

「到底要確認什麼？」

「你的健康？」

「我的健康？」

「所以，究竟是什麼？」

「我餓了！」McCoy大聲囊囊，倉促的打斷談話。「你要不要吃點什麼？」，總之，大地精和Jim兩人間永無止境的一問一答，已經到了他能容忍的上限了，他生硬的拽著Spock的手臂往廚房走。

「瓦肯人不說謊蛤？」McCoy用氣音說著，就算Spock不回答，他也很確定他聽見了。

「Bones！別再碰我的複製機，你上個月才搞壞它的。」Jim連忙追了上去。

 

 

在吵鬧的早餐結束後，Bones以”要補充睡眠”為由，早早的離開，並且跟Jim約定好在學期結束後，進行全面健康檢查，雖然青年百般的不願意，但在無針注射器的威脅恐嚇下還是答應了。

接著，Jim慎重的為昨天的失約向Spock道歉。

「真的非常抱歉！」他雙手合十低下頭。「我不知道該說什麼，只能道歉。」

Spock凝視眼前那團金髮，停頓了幾秒鐘才開口：「道歉…是不合邏輯的。」

「即使如此，我…..」青年猛地抬頭，瓦肯人那張臉依然沒有情緒，但那滿溢著擔憂的眼神令他驚訝的無法繼續說下去。

「我能否知道你失約的原因？」

金髮青年的表情似乎在說不說之間有些糾結，他內心交戰了半餉，有些戰戰兢兢的說著：「我跟你提過吧，我的父母都不在了。」

「是的。」

「所以….其實我有個監護人。」Jim小心翼翼的說。「當然，我已經19歲了，嚴格上來說是成年人了，不過John就像我的家人一樣。」

Spock保持著沈默，沒有給予任何的評論。

「John很忙，他是大公司的CEO，所以其實我們很難得會見上一面的。」Jim因為自己的這句話內心有些沒落--就如同今早起床，他已經離開了。「前天他突然來了，可是我不知道自己怎麼了又進了醫院，我一點記憶也沒有。回來後才發現沒跟你聯絡，警衛說你等了好幾個小時。」

看著眼前的青年對自己的坦承，Spock卡在胸口一整晚的鬱悶頓時消散。「你曾經提及你受過傷，造成不定時會產生頭痛的現象。這次的失憶兩者間是否相關？」

對於Spock的提問，Jim有些訝異，的確因為那場事故導致他幾乎遺忘了15歲前的記憶，過去的事幾乎都是John告訴他的。可是自從身體康復後，除了偶爾的頭痛外，那場事故幾乎像是沒發生過一樣，並未對他的生活造成影響。

「我想….應該只是偶發事件，或許是最近熬夜過頭太累了。」Jim聳聳肩。「週三我會去找Bones檢查的。」

Spock點點頭，沒有繼續發表意見。

「你這個週末要不要一起去聽演唱會？」Jim想起John給他的演唱會門票，然而看到Spock下意識的挑起眉毛後，他立刻補充說：「是一位貝塔索星的抒情歌歌手，不是一般的熱門搖滾樂。我想，就當做我昨天失約的賠禮？」

「賠禮是不必要的。」Spock淡漠的說著，這讓Jim有些擔心他是不是仍在不高興。「我很樂意出席該項活動。」

Jim暗沈了許久的藍色眼珠突然亮了起來，給了他一個大大的微笑，眼前的景象 Spock久久無法移開自己的視線。那抹漂亮的海藍讓他一時閃神伸出手觸碰到Jim的臉龐。

「痛！」Jim叫了一聲，在瓦肯人碰到自己的瞬間，兩人都感受到電流的通過，而Jim 更是清晰感到一陣來自大腦的刺痛感，猶如曇花一現般，稍縱即逝。「怎麼一回事？好怪異的感覺」Jim 對上Spock眼睛的時候，捕捉到了一種複雜的情緒遊走其中。

瓦肯人並沒有回答他的問題。

 

\---------------------------

 

**這是第十二次嘗試與你聯繫。**  
**得到你回覆訊息的機率逐漸降低。**  
**但母親仍建議我繼續傳送文字。**  
**Spock**

 

Jim眼眶泛紅捧著PADD安靜的靠著牆坐在床上，窗外的日光一絲絲穿透進來落在他的腳邊，臉上空白的表情和完全靜止的身體，遠遠看就像是一個娃娃。

自從Sam離開後，這諾大的房子裡就只剩下Frank和Jim，不同於以往動不動就拳打腳踢、惡言相向，Frank可以說是對Jim疼愛有加。不僅重新翻修了他的房間，還幫Jim買了許多新衣服，並且也不會再叫他去清洗爸爸留下來的古董老車。

Jim不懂Frank的改變，對於Frank，他依然只覺得恐懼。

有時Frank會不經意的撫摸他的臉頰，有時會搓揉他的手，更多的時候，Frank會撥弄他的頭髮，喃喃自語的說著他和Winona有多相似，而他看著自己的眼神才是令Jim最害怕的，並且除了上學，不再准許他獨自離家。

因此，大多數的時間，Jim都將自己鎖在房間內，與Frank保持距離。

 

**扣扣…..**

他的房門響起。

「Jimmy，吃午餐了。你一個早上沒吃，應該餓了。」

Frank的聲音從門外傳入，他這才意識到已經中午了。男孩迅速的將手中的PADD藏好。

「你又哭了？」Frank伸手想要觸碰他，卻被他迅速躲開。男人想發怒的臉十分忍耐的抑制下來，扯出一個僵硬的微笑。「別哭了，再哭你的眼睛就不漂亮了。」

Frank的話語令他覺得噁心，他不喜歡被他稱讚漂亮。

他跟著Frank走到樓下用餐，期間Frank 依然滔滔不絕的講話，Jim 一心只想著希望趕快回到房間。後來電話響了，Frank似乎為了什麼事情和電話那頭的人吵了起來。不過也無所謂，他一點都不在乎。

趁著空檔，Jim在Frank叫住他之前，一溜煙的跑回房間立刻鎖上門。

 

 

即使是這樣平淡的日子，時間也依舊過的很快，轉眼間白色的雪再次覆蓋河濱鎮，到處都是一片白茫茫的。可惜，與去年的此時不同，Jim 的心中已不再對任何事情抱持著希望。因為，他生命中重要的人皆已離他而去，他現在唯一想守護的只剩下Spock。

隨著聖誕節的腳步接近，他可以看到家家戶戶都已經在裝飾著聖誕樹，路上到處都充滿過節的氣氛。

「我想去看看媽媽。」他坐在Frank開的車上，望著窗外。

「不就是個墓園，有什麼好去的？」

「媽媽的忌日要到了。」

男人皺著眉，車內一片沉默，他試著伸出右手握著男孩放在大腿上的拳頭，對於這次Jim沒有躲開，他很滿意。「我會帶你去的。」

金髮男孩強忍著作嘔的感覺，經過這幾個月，他很清楚，適當時候的忍耐，他才能達到他的目的。

 

車子在接近家門口時，Jim注意到一輛貨運車停在前面。Frank下車後和貨運司機有些交談，他一邊走向屋內，一邊模糊的聽到類似「瓦肯星」的字眼。司機交給Frank一個包裹。

「那是什麼？」男孩好奇的問。

「沒什麼。」男人顯然不想回答。

「從瓦肯星來的？」

「不是。」

「我可以看看嗎？」

「不行。」男人自始至終都沒讓Jim瞧見包裹的樣子，就這樣鎖進了儲藏室內。


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

學期的最後一天，Jim依約跟著McCoy去完成健康檢查，因為資料需要一些分析時間及McCoy的判讀，所以暫時沒那麼快得知結果。不過，初步看起來，Jim的各項數據良好，除了血液中金屬成分稍微偏高之外，其餘沒有什麼太明顯的異常。

「我跟你說過了，我好得很。」Jim得意洋洋的說道。

「正式檢查報告還沒完成，小子！」McCoy敲打的手上的PADD，目光陸續掃過上面的讀數。的確，看到這些數據後，愛操心的醫生鬆了口氣，他開始懷疑起瓦肯人那套百分比例理論的真實性，而大地精絕對不會有下次。

「是是是….，我可以離開了嗎？」

「快走吧！」McCoy頭也沒抬。「記得晚上和Sulu他們約好了。」

「好的，老媽！」Jim故意逗弄暴躁的醫師，在他快步離開的同時，一個文件夾朝他身後飛來，重重的砸在剛關起來的門上。

「臭小子！」

 

才剛步出醫院，Jim的手機像是設定好的一樣立刻響起，他滿漫不經心的按下通訊鍵。「喂？」

「晚上一起吃飯吧。」

「John？」電話那頭傳來熟悉的聲音，令他有些驚喜，因為通常John離開後，就必須等到下一次回美國才能再見面。「你還在舊金山？」

「晚一點回倫敦，但吃飯的時間是有的。你呢？」

「呃.....我....」Jim想起晚上和朋友們的聚會，他們約好期末一起狂歡的。「其實....我有約了。」

聽到Jim的回答後，男人短暫的沈默讓Jim著急接話：「我想我可以晚一點再過去，反正大家在學校也都會見面，不差今天。」

從青年的回答中，男人判斷他約會的對象是同學們，才稍稍放下不愉快的感受。「我去接你，你在哪？」為了避免Jim反悔，男人迅速的詢問，語氣中滿是不容拒絕的態度。

「現在嗎？....在醫院門口。」

「我立刻到。」男人匆匆的結束通話，抓起風衣離開位於舊金山85層樓高的辦公室。他默默地收起稍早前確認的影像記錄及檔案，並再次將所有的情緒隱藏在那英挺的臉龐下。

 

沒多久後，相約見面的兩人已坐在高級餐廳裡，桌上放著香味四溢的主餐，然而，Jim的腦中卻依然迴盪著Bones罵他見色忘友的表情。他憤憤不平的切起一大塊牛排往嘴裡塞，用力的咀嚼。他又沒說不去，只是晚一點到而已。

「在想什麼，心不在焉的。」

男人的聲音讓他嚇了一跳，他有些心虛的將注意力再次拉回現實：「沒...沒什麼。這家餐廳的牛排真好吃。」

「這是你最喜歡的餐廳。」John溫柔的笑著，如果沒有那件意外，本來四天前他們就該來用餐了。

「是呀⋯⋯真的很高興可以這樣一起吃飯。」Jim撥弄盤裡的食物，用著不太大的音量說著。「你這兩年變的好忙，要見上你一面真的很不容易。」

凝視著眼前雙頰泛紅的青年，John內心百感交集，當時那個瘦小的少年依舊深深刻印在他的腦海裡，這幾年他所建立起的事業，現在正值關鍵時期，他不可能放棄，所以他必須與自己的慾望抗衡，必須將一切都妥妥當當的保護好。男人再次搓弄著自己左手的無名指，並緊緊握拳。

「聖誕假期想去哪走走嗎？」

對於John提出的邀約，青年滿臉疑惑，接著才像恍然大悟般瞪大了眼睛。「你是說我們可以像以前一樣出去旅行？」Jim非常開心，他覺得他今年已不需其他的聖誕節禮物了。

「目前一個大案子剛完成，剩下聖誕節後的上市活動。我想，我們是有時間安排個3-4天小旅行。」John一副像在談論什麼稀鬆平常的事情一樣，可是他很清楚，現在的Jim依然是需要自己的。「不過，要到聖誕節隔天才能來接你。」

「太棒了！」青年興奮不已。「我們要去哪？」

「由你決定，你可以這幾天好好想想。」

「嗯...好吧，明天開始放假，我會儘快決定的。」Jim一邊說著，一邊開始在腦中搜索著平常聽到同學們提到的各個旅遊景點，此刻的他滿腦子都是旅行這件事。

「另外，為了補償今晚你和朋友失約。」John接著說。「下週聖誕派對在家裡辦，邀請你的朋友們一起。我已經交代Emma，她會跟你聯絡。」他從西裝口袋中拿出一張電子卡遞給Jim。「有什麼不足的你再添購。」

John寵溺地看著眼前一臉難以置信的青年，他笑的很內斂，與其讓他們兩人在自己看不到的地方見面，還不如讓一切都在自己的安排之下進行。

 

\---------------------------

 

Jim抵達酒吧時已經是晚上10點多，他四處張望了一下，很快就找到Bones他們所在的小包廂。遠遠看起來，除了醫生還清醒外，其他人似乎都有點茫了。

「怎麼搞的？大家這麼開心？」指著桌上佈滿了各式各樣的酒杯，Jim一溜煙的滑進Bones旁的沙發。

「是Sulu開心。」McCoy糾正道。「因為Chekov跳級檢定通過了，所以他到處逼人乾杯慶祝。」喝著手裡的威士忌，杯子裡的球型冰塊隨著醫生的動作而晃動著。「你的長腿叔叔回倫敦啦？」

Jim沒搭理McCoy酸溜溜的問話，他看著眼前因為酒精而態度慵懶的醫生，自顧自的喜悅：「不說這個，Bones，今年聖誕節John安排了聖誕派對，在公寓舉辦。」他順手拿起其中一杯雞尾酒一飲而盡。

「喔～聖誕派對，可真是個大驚喜。」McCoy大大翻了個白眼，語氣中滿是不屑。「這表示你不跟我和Joanna一起過？」原本今年因為他的前妻不在，所以講好了他可以自己陪著女兒過聖誕，對於已經厭倦前妻的醫生來說，是個天大的好消息。

「當然不是！」Jim滿臉喜悅地笑著。「是你們都要來我家一起過節。」他拿走Bones手中的酒杯。「另外，專心聽我說，還有件事…John跟我…….」

「Jim！」滿臉通紅蘇格蘭人渾身酒氣，雙手捧著一排七彩繽紛的試管酒塞到他胸前，打斷他的談話。「嗝～，你怎麼可以遲到......，遲到的人....，嗝，要先灌7杯。」

「什麼....？我....」

「快喝～嗝！你別想找藉口逃走.....」

眼見Scotty一副不可能放過Jim的樣子，McCoy拿起另一杯酒舉向青年：「你最好不要和一個醉鬼爭辯，敬 假期愉快。」

Jim任命似地看了Bones一眼，抓起那排試管酒高高舉起：「敬假期！」便豪邁地全部一口氣喝完。他心想，剩下的話只能之後再跟Bones說了。

 

毫不意外的，2個小時後，McCoy一個人孤單的坐在長型沙發的角落，身旁一堆東倒西歪的同學。即便他是唯一沒有喝醉的人（因為沒人敢灌他酒），但也不是什麼值得慶幸的事，因為這代表著他需要處理這堆連自己爸爸媽媽都認不出來的醉鬼…..。

McCoy無奈的嘆口氣，盤算著要怎麼把這群人運走，並且他絕對需要人幫忙，所以他拿起手機按下通話鍵，因為那個大地精欠他一次。

 

「我真的….真的好高興。」Jim癱軟在Spock的懷裡，雙手亂揮，不斷傻笑。「你知道…..嗎？Bones，我….我從來..嗝，沒有真正…過上一次聖誕節。…你和Joanna…一定得來。」

Spock緊緊攙扶著無法自己站好的青年，稍早之前他和醫生才將其他人送回宿舍，然而在醫生準備帶Jim回公寓時，Spock果絕地承接這項任務，並給予醫生一個充分、符合邏輯的說明。雖然醫生僵持很久後才放手，但無疑地，他最終還是把Jim託付給了自己。

「John…不能來…..聖誕節…」一路上興奮不已的人，在即將抵達家門口前突然沈默了，他雙手捧著瓦肯人的臉頰，低著頭，肩膀微微顫抖。

一瞬間的錯覺，讓Spock想起當年為了聖誕節哭泣的男孩。

「聖誕節….很重要嗎？」

在意識到自己的行為之前，這句話已從Spock嘴裡流出，而眼前的金髮人兒則是一動也不動的低著頭。

「Jim…？」瓦肯人試探性的喊著，猛然，一個溫柔觸感撞上自己的唇，他不可思議的瞪大眼，青年用力的親了他後，又迅速退開。

「Bones…」青年再次擁抱著Spock，臉上滿是喜悅。「我和John…要去旅行…嗝…最棒的...最棒的禮物….」語畢，青年就像斷了線的木偶般沈沈睡去。

在被親吻與衝擊性訊息的夾攻下，瓦肯人的大腦不可思議地當機了，他不可控制地加強力道回抱著青年，似乎想將他揉進自己的身體裡，Spock的腹部糾結成一團，心臟劇烈跳動，思慮一片混淆。

 

Spock輕柔地將陷入沈睡的青年放回到公寓的床上後，替他脫掉了鞋子並蓋上被子。他坐在床邊凝視著青年好半餉，內心似乎正處在天人交戰的情況，幾度試圖伸出的手，卻總是在觸碰到對方的臉之前停下。最終，瓦肯人還是默默的離開了。他認為自己沒有資格，也不該輕易去窺探Jim的隱私。

 

\---------------------------

 

金髮男孩將一小束花放在墓碑上，用旁人幾乎聽不到的音量輕聲說：「媽媽….對不起…。」

聖誕節前的最後一個週日，是個天氣非常好的一天，儘管Jim居住的地方白雪覆蓋，但墓園透過人工控制，沒有一絲積雪，草坪仍舊十分翠綠。

自從Frank答應帶他來墓園後，Jim可以明顯感受到Frank的不自在，而這樣的承諾也帶有附加條件--聖誕節前。雖然他想不明白，但對於Jim來說，Frank願意帶他來就夠了。

男孩跪坐在墓碑前，自責的抓著自己的衣角：「我知道媽媽不想見到我，但是我真的很想念你。」說著說著，Jim的眼眶逐漸泛紅。「Sam已經離開家好久了….，我不知道他在哪裡，家裡只剩下我和Frank叔叔….」斗大的淚水從海藍般的眼珠中滑落。「媽媽….對不起….都是我的錯….」

原本站在遠處的男人，看到Jim哭喪著臉，立刻衝過來一把抓住他的臂膀。

「走了，Jimmy。」

「不要！」Jim倔強的甩開Frank的手。「我還有好多話要跟媽媽講。」

男人一臉不悅的嘖了一聲，似乎在隱忍著什麼，他斜睨著墓碑：「我給你15分鐘，15分鐘後我要見到你出現在停車場。」說完，便頭也不回的往墓園外走去，只留下男孩獨自一人茫然的站在那兒。

 

回家後，男孩在Frank開口前迅速地跑回房間並上鎖。想起回程時Frank一臉陰沈的樣子，一股恐懼感再次向他襲來，他已經好久沒有見過男人這樣的神態了。  
Jim試著平復自己焦慮的情緒，他打開抽屜取出PADD，不斷點擊著Spock的訊息框，最後一則訊息顯示的時間已經是20個標準日前，Spock從來不會這麼久都沒有消息的。

男孩垂頭喪氣的坐在書桌前發呆。［Spock也放棄自己了嗎？］一股心酸的感覺在胸口漫延開來。

他的手在輸入與不輸入文字間猶豫著，幾度刪除又幾度按下文字。直到聽見從樓下傳來的爭吵聲後，他才緊張的把機器收回抽屜中。

「Fuck you！狗娘養的，你已經拿了比我們當初講好還多的報酬。」Frank大吼。「你竟敢找來，別再妄想還能從我這兒得到什麼，一個子兒都別想！」

過大的音量使得Jim能夠清楚聽到男人講話的內容，但卻聽不清對方說什麼。他偷偷溜出房間，半躲在二樓樓梯口，看到兩人在大門口處交談。

「冷靜點吧，萬一被你心愛的兒子知道，可就不好了。」一個戴著黑色棒球帽的人緩緩開口，與脾氣暴躁的Frank截然不同，男人全身都散發出一種可怕的氣勢。他悠悠地一笑：「你能得到你想要的一切，都是因為我的協助......，而我，隨時也能收回。」

Frank的臉一僵，緊緊咬住自己的下顎，他幾乎要給對方一拳。「你還要多少？」

「這就對了。」黑帽男人加深自己臉上的微笑。「明天把這個金額匯到我的帳戶。」他遞給Frank一張卡片。「合作愉快！」  
Jim從沒看過有哪個人可以讓Frank如此啞口無言，他在男人離去後趕緊回到房間，對於他們的談話，心中充滿疑惑。

當天晚上，Frank甚至忘記叫他吃飯。等他自己主動下樓後，才發現Frank早就不知道跑哪去了。


	9. Chapter 9

自從那個陌生男人來過家裡後，連續好幾個晚上Frank都是喝的醉醺醺的回家，並且總是沉著一張臉，就連對自己的態度似乎也回到從前，伴隨著那些煩躁和易怒。即使不知道原因，Jim也感覺的到Frank對那個男人的氣憤，他只能繼續躲在他的房間內，抱著已不再有新訊息的PADD。

男孩清楚的記得他是在熟睡中被Frank叫醒的，他不知道Frank是怎麼進入自己上鎖的房間內，但是當男人拍打著他的臉頰，說著要帶他去旅行的時候，他還處在半睡眠狀態，無法正確的反應過來。

他緊緊抓著披在身上的外套瑟縮在副駕駛座上發抖，雖然車內有暖氣，卻依然抵擋不住寒氣逼人的12月夜。開著車的男人一路上都十分安靜，就這樣行駛7-8個小時，期間，男人只給過他一瓶飲料。

好不容易在天亮時，他們進入到一間汽車旅館內休息。

因為一整夜的顛頗，男孩在接觸到床墊後便累的沈沈睡去，以至於他不知道Frank在他熟睡後又出去了一趟，進入森林深處又離開。

剛睡醒的男孩看著房間內滿桌的食物，肚子發出飢餓的叫聲，他已經超過16個小時沒有進食了。在身體本能的刺激下，男孩開始大口吃著餐點，等到稍微有飽足感後，才注意到坐在床邊的男人。

「Frank叔叔....」男孩輕輕的叫出聲，他完全猜不透男人在盤算什麼。

面對著Jim，男人的臉上扯出一個難看的笑容，生硬的說著他們今天接下來的行程和下一站休息的地點。

Frank像是依照腳本般地，帶著Jim前往各個旅遊景點拍照，過程中沒有旅行的輕鬆感，也沒有任何歡樂的氣氛，與其說是旅行，不如說是在完成任務。並且，每日的行程都是在當天早上才被宣告。

旅程中Jim明顯的感受到男人的焦躁與不自在。除了每次在路上遇到警察時，Frank總是特別緊張外，晚上當他們入住旅館時，男人更是神經兮兮的四處查看，並將所有的窗戶反黑，密不透光。

 

好不容易，這趟充滿恐懼與未知的旅程終於結束了。整整兩週的時間，Jim根本沒有好好睡過，就連現在大半夜的，他們都還在行駛回河濱鎮的路上。奇怪的是，平常安靜的小鎮，現在卻有許多閃著紅燈的車子停在馬路邊。Jim疲憊地帶著睡意，半瞇著眼睛想看清楚閃爍的燈光，卻感受到車速不斷放慢。

在警察的引導下，他們的車子緩緩地停靠至路肩。

「公民，請出示你的ID。」帶著頭盔的警察，發出如電子音般機械化的聲調，並不斷掃視著車內的兩人。

Jim的眼睛因為被過度強烈的亮光照射而有些睜不開，他勉強看向光源處的警車，有4-5個員警駐足在此全副武裝，似乎正在盤查所有路過的車輛。

Frank從外套口袋中掏出自己的ID交給對方，故做鎮定的打趣問道：「好久沒這麼熱鬧了，有什麼大事件嗎？警官。」

警察沒有理會Frank，轉身將ID交給另一位同仁進行掃描。確認身分後，隨即開口要求Frank下車打開後車廂。

「你最近兩週去了很多地方？」兩位員警一個查看著後車廂，一個對照著手上的電子記錄器詢問著站在旁邊的Frank。

「這可是聖誕假期，不是嗎？」Frank抖抖肩，貌似輕鬆。「你瞧，我家就只剩我跟我兒子兩人，總是要增進一下親子關係。」他拍打著車窗。「Jim，這次旅行好玩吧！」

男孩搖下車窗楞楞地瞪著他沒有回應，男人只好尷尬的轉身自圓其說：「小孩玩的太累，我們正要回家休息了。」

「你見過這個人嗎？」員警將螢幕上的一個嫌犯記錄照片展示給Frank看。

Frank連忙搖著頭：「不認識，這個人犯了什麼罪嗎？」

「有人在湖邊發現他的沾染血跡的衣物，我們懷疑他被謀殺了。」

「那可真是可怕，我們這兒只是個純樸的小鎮。」Frank故作驚訝的說。

大略的檢查後，員警將 ID 歸還給男人。明明是寒冷的冬天，Jim卻清晰可見Frank的額頭冒出斗大的汗水。就在他打開車門要上車的同時，員警再次叫住他，男人的手微微顫抖緊握著拳頭。

「是的，警官？」他硬擠出一個微笑。

「你的帽子掉了。」警察將一頂遺落在地上的黑色棒球帽遞給Frank，Jim第一時間就認出了那頂帽子。絕對沒錯！那頂特殊的洋基球隊紀念款黑色棒球帽。

男孩瞪著大大的眼睛，雙手環抱著胸口，他一動也不敢動地坐在位子上。他想起了男人是如何威脅著Frank，而Frank在酒醉後又是如何囊囊著要殺了他，想起了那些在旅程中逐漸消失的黑色塑膠袋，想起了每到一個新城鎮Frank就會在半夜出去一趟。

Frank順手將帽子塞回大衣口袋中，匆忙的坐上車發動引擎加速離去。Jim不敢發出聲音，他希望事情跟他所想的不同，一切都是他的妄想。

 

\---------------------------

 

宿醉後的隔天，Jim幾乎想不起昨天發生了什麼，他的腦袋跟漿糊一樣混亂，許多模糊的畫面交錯在一起，無法確定哪個是真實的、哪個是夢。更重要的是，強烈的頭疼嚴重干擾著他的記憶中樞運作。

他頂著一頭亂髮，茫然的呆坐在床上好半餉，他意識到自己的不對勁，但潛意識裡似乎又害怕去面對這個問題，他努力地回想昨天的一切，等到開始覺得大腦終於重新啟動後，才緩緩下床。然後，注意力隨著一張電子卡從脫掉的衣服口袋中掉落而被轉移。

在拾起卡片的時候，Jim記起了John跟他說的那些話--他們會有個旅行。他的心臟無預警的大力跳動一下，不同於昨晚的興奮，一股恐懼感在心底蔓延，他覺得自己變的很奇怪，他應該開心才對。

到中午的時候，這些怪異的感覺終於慢慢淡去，Jim接到了Emma的電話，一直都非常有效率的女助理已經把所有的派對事項都安排妥當，基本上沒有什麼需要Jim擔心的，除了他被告知需要提供一份邀請名單外。他笑著回絕Emma，這不是什麼太正式的派對，而且他的朋友也沒多到需要列出名單。但在對方的堅持下，Jim最終仍花了點時間發送名單過去。

等到Jim再次想起他必須告訴Bones聖誕節過後他有個小旅行時，已經是傍晚了。他和Bones聯絡後，兩人約在宿舍附近的速食餐廳見面。

 

「我餓死了。」Bones大口吃著咖哩飯。「明明都已經放假了，醫院怎麼可以這麼多事情。」滿腹牢騷的醫生不斷抱怨。

Jim看著對方大快朵頤的樣子，他撥弄盤子上的義大利麵，不知為何，他一點胃口也沒有。

「你不吃嗎？」

「什麼？...喔，當然要。」青年快速的往嘴裡塞了幾口，卻注意到McCoy停下吃飯的動作，表情嚴肅。

「怎麼回事？你臉色不太好。」

「這次宿醉感好糟，我們到底喝了多少？」Jim想了想，決定不說太多額外的事，畢竟Bones才幫自己檢查過，他是個健康寶寶，不該嚇唬自己和醫生。「我感覺自己被丟到酒桶中。」

「昨晚你們全都喝開了，要不是大地精來幫忙，我還真想丟下你們。」McCoy不以為意的說著。「我等等拿個藥給你。」

「你說什麼？」

「我說我等等拿個藥給你。」

「不是這句，前一句。」

「你們全都喝開了？」

「下一句。」

「什麼下一句？我說，你們全都喝開了，我找了大地精來幫忙。」醫生不耐的撇嘴。

「喔....老天。」青年雙手遮住自己的眼睛。「你讓Spock來幫忙？」

「我不找他能怎麼辦？你們一共有四個人，而我只有一個人。」McCoy一副理所當然的臉，讓Jim更陷入愁雲慘霧中。

「是他送我回家的？」Jim不安的問道。

「本來我說要送你回去，但他說了什麼一大堆符合邏輯的理由。」眼見Jim開始焦慮，McCoy也跟慌張起來。「我考慮了一下，因為你酒品也不差，應該不至於吐在他身上，所以我就.......」

「所以你就把我交給他了？」Jim接著把McCoy的話講完，然後整張臉趴在桌上。

「你不會真的吐在他身上了吧？」

「比這個更糟....。」青年一直低著頭。「你忘了我喝醉的壞習慣.....。」

醫生一瞬間全身僵直。「不....不會吧....」

Jim挫敗的低聲怒吼，他混亂的記憶中存在一個他親吻黑髮男子的片段。「我以為是你.....。」

「真有你的，Jim。」McCoy一臉同情地拍拍他的頭。「那可是個瓦肯人。」

「都是誰害的？」青年半生氣地抬頭怒視著座位對面的人。

「我怎麼會知道你連瓦肯人都不放過。」他雙手一攤，完全沒有要承認自己錯誤的意思，基本上，他實在無法覺得自己有錯。

「這下可好了，我們週六還要去聽演唱會，我要用什麼臉去見他？」

「你們有個約會？」McCoy接收到的重點與Jim所要表達的完全不同。「你們除了下棋外，還開始有私人約會！我的老天，尖耳朵答應了？」

「不是這樣的！」Jim辯駁道。「因為John正好給了門票，你又不愛聽，我就.....」

「問題不在這裡，Jim Boy，我跟你說過了，瓦肯人不交朋友的，現在是怎樣？你親了他，接著又要出去約會？」

「那是個酒醉後的意外！你知道的。」Jim焦急著辯駁。

「我知不知道不是重點，大地精怎麼解讀才是重點。」

「我真的慘了......。」青年再次將額頭撞在桌面上，直到離開餐廳前，他依然沒想起自己原本是打算告訴Bones他與John要去旅行的事。

 

\---------------------------

 

無論Jim對於親吻Spock的事有多麼想挖個洞躲起來，週末依舊如期到來。Jim煩躁的抓了抓自己的頭髮，反覆在心裡斟酌著Bones對自己說的話--「如果你對大地精沒有其他意思，就立刻講清楚，免得造成更複雜的情況。」

他明白他不能讓Spock產生誤會，可內心深處似乎又害怕Spock會因此離開他。Jim不懂，難不成是因為自己遲遲無法對John告白，而把Spock當成情感上的替代品了嗎？如果真是如此，自己就太混蛋了。

 

「嘿，Spock，我們在這兒！」Jim朝向不遠處的瓦肯人揮手，並緊緊抓住一臉黑的Bones，試圖掩飾自己的不安。

原本在瞧見金髮青年的瞬間Spock明確感受到自己出現不該屬於瓦肯人的喜悅之情，然而，當脾氣暴躁的醫生也進入視線後，Spock的情緒又再次恢復平靜。他習慣性的挑起一邊的眉毛。

「我以為今晚的活動只限於我們二者。」

「我就想來嗎.....痛！」Jim用手肘撞擊McCoy的腹部，適時阻止他的辯駁。

「呃....抱歉，因為Bones說他也有興趣，....正好又是包廂，位子夠多，所以我.....」Jim支支吾吾的說著，身旁的醫生則是白了他一眼。

Spock表示同意點點頭，他看得出來青年的緊張。人類是會說謊的生物，這點是無庸置疑的，只是他暫時找不到Jim突然改變想法的原因。對於今晚，瓦肯人原本是相當期待的，他想再多了解Jim，想再多靠近他，想知道這幾年到底發生了什麼。所以，他珍惜每一次和青年在一起的時間。因此，不得不承認，醫生的出現，令自己感到失落。

反觀沒有注意到瓦肯人心思的Jim，則是自顧自的疊疊不休，企圖化解尷尬的氣氛。

「我們應該進場就座了。」瓦肯人凝視著Jim不斷開闔的雙唇，那晚的觸感，他記憶猶新，不自覺的綠了耳朵，使得Spock有些難為情的立刻轉身。

青年傻愣的望著快步向前的Spock，慌張地拉上Bones。

 

進入包廂後--那是個位於舞台左前方，二樓第一間的小區塊，近似於歌劇院的設計，小巧華麗，而前後兩排各3個座位的設計，更有利於Jim將醫生毫不留情的推擠進他與Spock中間的座位。醫生縱使有千百個不願意，也只能無奈的接受。

瓦肯人對於Jim所有的行為，依然沒有給予任何評論。

就算有醫生這座山擋住自己，Jim仍無法克制自己持續不斷的偷看Spock，他悲哀的覺得自己真是愚蠢到底，而身旁的好友則是早已呼呼大睡了起來。

演唱會中途有一小段時間，瓦肯人短暫地離開包廂，Jim不確定Spock是否在生氣，他用力的拍醒醫生，努力讓他保持清醒，畢竟一個想來聽演唱會的人不應該睡著。

「你最好趕快跟他攤牌，我說真的。」McCoy一臉不悅的挪動自己的屁股，重新坐正在椅子上。

「什麼攤牌？我們又不是在談分手。」Jim有些煩躁。

「你沒看到他盯著我的眼神嗎？那副要把我掐死的樣子。」

「你想像力太豐富了。」

「喔～是喔。」醫生翻了白眼。「或許我可以先離開，來證明一切。」

「不行！」他急忙起身抓住準備離開的好友。

「說正經的，你到底對他有沒有意思？」McCoy逼迫對方看著自己。「別逃避，小子。你的樣子活像是個青春期的少女，別以為我不知道你一直在偷看他。」

Jim聞言，像個洩氣的氣球般嘆了口氣：「我不知道。」

「什麼叫你不知道………？」原本正準備繼續碎念的McCoy在看到他的神情後停了下來。

「我喜歡John很久了。」Jim艱難的說著。「我們聖誕節過後要去旅行，這次我打算做點什麼。…..所以我不能，我不可以傷害Spock。」

McCoy注視著青年，眼神中滿是複雜的情緒。

「Jim…」

「我知道你要說什麼。」他沒讓醫生把話說出口。「已經好幾年了，我不想什麼也沒嘗試就一輩子這樣。就算…就算會被拒絕我也……」

「臭小子。」McCoy給了眼前這個暨脆弱又堅強的青年一個擁抱。「無論結果如何，我都會陪你喝一杯。」

「謝謝你，我最好的朋友。」

「Jim！」在青年坐回自己的座椅時，McCoy叫住他。「聖誕節之前，跟Spock說清楚好嗎？」

青年點點頭：「我知道了。」

 

瓦肯人回到包廂後，演唱會就在三人的沈默中結束了最後一首安可曲。Spock清楚的看到Jim沒有表情的臉上閃著淚痕，玻璃珠般的藍色眼珠亦十分混濁，他心中滿溢著擔心。所以在離開會場時，他主動要求要送Jim回去，然而這次卻被McCoy堅定的拒絕了。

相較於平常的活潑好動，Jim在一旁什麼話也沒說，靜靜的隨著McCoy離開。他甚至不敢抬頭看Spock一眼，他需要時間好好釐清自己的腦袋。


	10. Chapter 10

早晨的倫敦霧濛濛的一片，連空氣中的濕度都相當高。黑髮男人坐在郊區別墅裡的餐桌前品嚐著黑咖啡，精緻的餐具與擺設，再再都顯示著屋主不凡的品味。他專注地檢視公司內部的各項數據、研發部的建議事項，以及女助理一早傳來的工作回報。男人原本愉悅的心情因著那份聖誕節邀請名單和旅遊地點，逐漸沉寂下來。

「早安，親愛的。」一位身材曼妙、舉止優雅的女子披著絲綢睡袍從男人身後摟著他的肩，如沙金色般的波浪長髮搔弄著男人的耳朵，他順勢勾住女子纖細手臂，將她拉入懷中坐上自己的大腿。

女子的視線落在男人的唇上，她眨著纖長濃密的睫毛，在兩人眼神交會的瞬間，翠綠的眼眸中倒映著男人，她挺起背部緩緩送出自己的唇。

「早安，Victoria。」男人技巧性地轉移女子的意圖，起身將她抱至旁邊的餐椅上，以十分紳士般的動作替她鋪好餐巾，倒了杯咖啡。「早餐要涼了。」

英國腔的低沉嗓音迴盪在耳邊，那是Victoria的最愛，她輕笑著：「真是小氣，連個吻都不給。」

男子微笑不語，重新將注意力回到PADD上。

「爸爸很滿意你的新產品，他想在聖誕派對上宣布我們訂婚的消息。」Victoria幽幽地吃著小餐包。「Jonn，這次假期我想去火星走走。」

「抱歉，今年不行。」他牽起女子的左手親吻著手背，無名指上粉色的鑽戒閃耀的光芒讓他感到有些礙眼。「還有一些上市前的準備工作要處理。」

聽到John拒絕自己的邀約，女子不高興的抽回手：「那些事交給下面的人去做就好了。」

「妳知道的，這項產品對我很重要。」男人好聲好氣的安撫著她，一個溫柔的吻落在額頭上。「我會補償妳的，我的公主。」

縱使內心不悅，但礙於眼前男人的舉動，還是讓Victoria撇著嘴，勉強的接受了。

經歷幾年來的分分合合，John已經很懂得怎麼應付這位千金小姐的脾氣。其實他心裡也明白，Norman那隻老狐狸選在這個時間點公布訂婚消息在打的是什麼主意。企業聯姻即使在23世紀也仍是常態，不過一旦他的公司順利與艦隊簽訂協議，他就再也不需要Norman家族了。所以，現在對自己而言正是關鍵時刻，他不能有任何一點閃失。

John習慣性地轉動自己無名指上與女子成對的戒指，藍色的寶石讓他想起 Jim漂亮的雙眼，一抹發自內心的微笑在嘴邊蔓延開，但很快的，笑容隨即消失。

 

\---------------------------

 

在意識到Frank可能殺了那男人後，男孩覺得自己無法再當作沒事一樣的面對他。他下車後逃命似地跑回房間鎖上門，抓著自己的PADD鑽進棉被中躲好。就算知道在這個家根本無處可逃，他還是必須這麼做，不然，他會覺得自己連呼吸都沒辦法了。

他用顫抖的雙手拿著 PADD，抱著一絲絲的期望點開Spock的訊息框，希望能從中獲得救贖。所以，當許久沒有亮起的訊號燈再次亮起時，他的淚腺潰堤。男孩雙手摀著嘴，努力壓抑差點吼叫出來的哭聲，整個人幾乎崩潰。

 

**聖誕快樂！**   
**Spock**

 

所有的恐懼、擔心、失落、孤單，都在看到來自Spock的文字後獲得釋放，他是多麼希望對方能來拯救自己。

男孩倒在床上哭泣許久，得到宣洩情緒隨著時間慢慢恢復平穩。終於，他開始注意到更多來自Spock的短訊。他訝異地查閱更早之前的內容，螢幕上淡藍色的光線夾雜著訊息映照在他的雙瞳上。

 

**已314.5個標準日未能獲得你的回覆，**   
**考量可能的因素後，**   
**我依循母親的建議，**   
**寄出一台PADD至地球當做聖誕禮物致贈予你。**   
**雖然母親說，禮物不該預先揭曉內容。**   
**但鑑於PADD的內容我並未提及，**   
**故我認為這依然可定義成人類所謂的禮物。**   
**Spock**

 

**根據運送記錄，禮物已於5個標準日前送達。**   
**你是否收取到了呢？**   
**Spock**

**Jim，我不能解釋我內心複雜的感覺。**   
**我試著冥想，卻無法獲得平靜。**   
**我能肯定運送地址是正確的，**   
**因為那是我擅自使用父親大使的身分查閱得知的資料。**   
**母親說這是擔心的情緒。**   
**我不明白。**   
**Spock**

 

**我不知道是否該計算你刻意迴避我的機率，**   
**還記得你曾說過傳送訊息給我，而我務必要回覆。**   
**那麼Jim，我現在也想對你提出一樣的請求。**   
**Spock**

**今天是地球上的聖誕夜，**   
**就算想念是不合邏輯的。**   
**可是我想念你。**   
**Spock**

 

Jim重複地翻看這些日子以來的內容，最早的一則是在兩個月前，最後的一則是在聖誕節當天，這是不可能的，除了被Frank拖出去旅行的這段時間外，他每天都會確認訊息，沒道理之前的訊息到現在才看到。

男孩試著搞清楚眼前的狀況，盡力拼湊出可能的關聯性。很快地，他記起了聖誕節前的那台貨運車，以及來自瓦肯星的包裹。他當時絕對沒有聽錯，那就是Spock寄給他的禮物，並且所有的訊息中斷差不多就是從那時起的。

憑藉著Spock帶給他的勇氣，男孩收拾起那些害怕與恐懼，既然他不能允許自己向Spock求救，那麼他就必須堅強起來，靠自己的力量取回屬於他的東西。

 

 

\--Frank有個位於地下室的儲藏間--Jim一直都很清楚的知道這個事實。

在他有記憶以來，Jim就知道他的繼父有個儲藏間。有時，Frank會一個人待在裡面許久，而他從來不允許Sam和自己踏入地下室一步。他們兄弟倆曾經偷過地下室的鑰匙下去過一次，但儲藏間是密碼鎖，最後他們還是無功而返。雖然因為年紀小偶爾會感到好奇，但日子一久，他們也逐漸不再感興趣。

Jim看到Frank把包裹帶進地下室，他很確定東西一定在儲藏間裡面。

好不容易等到週末，在Frank固定外出的時間到來後，他依著年幼時跟著Sam的記憶，從榖倉中一個隱藏的暗門裡找出鑰匙，開啟通往地下室的門，再次踏上那漆黑不見五指的階梯。

男孩手裡拿著一個照明燈具，以及他的小電腦。這幾天他花了不少時間研究如何破解電子密碼鎖，並請教了幾個時常在駭客討論區出現的熟手，在對方的指導下製作了一個高階的破解程式。根據那些熟手的說法，這個程式連銀行的帳戶都能解開，一個小小的家用密碼鎖根本不是問題。

Jim走到地下室最底層的儲藏間門口，開始動手將電腦與密碼鎖連線，他的心臟噗通噗通的跳動著，在空無一人的地下室中，心跳聲被異常放大。好幾次在連接插槽時，他的手緊張的抖個不停無法順利插入，他強迫自己深呼吸，並告訴自己要堅強才行。

連線成功後，電腦程式運行約5分鐘的時間，密碼鎖就顯示著OPEN，自動將門彈開。這短短幾分鐘，對男孩來說猶如一個世紀那麼久。

他一溜煙地跑進去，房間內的照明突然自動開啟，機器運行的聲音也隨之響起，瞬間的亮光刺激的他有些睜不開眼。在適應亮度後，他終於看清楚房間內部。

 

差不多8坪大的房間內堆滿各式各樣的雜物，當中還包括媽媽生前的物品及掛在牆上的照片，有些甚至連男孩自己都沒看過。Jim有些驚訝的看著這些東西，然後他注意到一旁大型桌面上好幾台的電腦主機及他的包裹。他衝過去拿起早已變成空箱子的包裹，裡面什麼東西也沒有。

Jim著急的四處尋找著原本應該屬於他的PADD，他到處翻著凌亂的桌面及桌子周邊。受到地下室密不通風，及擔心被Frank發現的壓力，使得男孩滿身是汗。花了一點時間後，他在垃圾桶旁找到了那台螢幕已經破裂失去光源的PADD。

在他能有所反應之前，桌上電腦的警示聲響起，在好幾台已經啟動的電腦主機裡，其中一台螢幕上正開始擷取所有外部傳送至這個家的訊號。過程中夾雜著Spock傳給他的訊息。原來，這段時間以來，Frank一直在監控著自己的所有的聯繫。

震驚、難以致信的感覺沖刷著男孩的神經，他加重了緊握PADD的力道，然後他感覺到自己手握處不平整的觸感，他將機器反轉，發現開關旁刻著S for J的字樣。於是，Jim順手按住電源鍵，藍色的光線擴散，破裂的螢幕非常努力地發亮著，一幅幅歪曲、不清晰的照片彈跳出來，每張照片還附帶文字，看起來就像是生活紀錄。其中一張有著Spock的照片奪走了Jim的目光，瓦肯人站在一座壯麗的岩石宮殿前，神情嚴肅。下方寫道：瓦肯最古老的神殿，希望有朝一日我們能一起來。

Jim的眼前突然一片模糊，淚水滴落在PADD上，一年不見，Spock還是他記憶中的樣子。

 

「你在這裡做什麼。」男人平穩、低沈，毫無情感的嗓音從身後傳來。

 

Jim整個人僵直住，慌張的轉過身，匆忙之中拉扯到電腦主機，畫面上接連跳出一堆Winona的保險資料及金額。不過Jim已經無法去注意了。

男人暗沈的眼神中滿是不正常的情感，他一把從男孩後方掐住纖細的脖子，過大的力氣逼著男孩喊疼。他不顧眼下不斷掙扎的人，就這麼拽著Jim回到房間，並將他丟到床上。力道之大，造成Jim頭暈目眩，連手上的那台PADD也這麼飛了出去。

「F…Frank叔叔….」Jim支撐起自己的上半身，試探性喊著男人的名字。

Frank不發一語衝上來，順勢壓在男孩身上，並抓住他的雙手。「為什麼….為什麼你們每個人，都不能乖乖聽話呢….？」

「不要----，放開我！」眼前男人異常的眼神與話語，讓Jim激烈的抗拒著，他有感覺若是不逃跑，一定會被殺掉的。但自己反抗的動作卻只是更加刺激已經失去理智的Frank。

 

啪！

一個巴掌狠狠的煽過來，震的男孩頭腦發昏。在他搞清楚之前，一股濕滑的觸感從脖子傳來，男人正在吸允著他的脖子。令人作嘔的感覺立刻傳遍全身，他不顧一切的奮力用腳揣往男人的下體。

致命的疼痛感讓Frank暫停下自己的動作倒在一旁痛苦的呻吟著，Jim趁隙趕緊逃下床往房門外跑，在踏出去的瞬間，他頓了一下，又再次折返。Jim拾起掉落在地上的PADD，又翻出他藏在抽屜裡的電子卡胡亂地塞入牛仔褲的口袋中。不幸的是，Jim再一次奪門而出前，男人帶著憤怒追了上來。

「不聽話的，通通得死。」盛怒之下的男人下手毫不知輕重，他雙手掐著男孩的脖子，毫不留情的將他抵在門上高高舉起。

Jim痛苦的掙扎，他的雙腳亂踢，雙手緊扣著男人粗壯的手腕，眼眶中滿溢著淚水，空氣的缺乏讓他逐漸失去意識，他連叫都叫不出來。

 

\---------------------------

 

「不要----------！！！」

寂靜的夜晚在金髮青年的尖叫聲中被劃破，他從睡夢中驚醒，汗水浸濕全身，滿是水氣的藍色雙瞳無法對焦地四處張望，胸部上下起伏大口呼吸著空氣，兩手則緊緊掐在自己的脖子上。

那些憤怒、恐懼和悲傷衝擊著心臟，淚水不斷滑落。他的情緒混亂，好像夢見了什麼，又好像沒有，他想不起來，卻又無法抑制內心的痛楚。有誰能告訴他，他到底怎麼了？

他害怕地將自己縮成一個球，抱著雙腿坐在床上。每當他嘗試回想那些模糊的夢靨時，能得到的只有越激烈的頭疼。突然一股溫熱的液體從鼻孔竄出，他用手抹時，才發現有大片鮮紅的液體沾滿掌心。

青年慌張的衝到浴室，鏡子中的臉，從鼻翼至下巴都是鮮血，他胡亂的擦拭著，持續加壓鼻子上的力道止血。

等到他將自己及床鋪清理乾淨後，床頭的電子鐘剛好顯示在凌晨4點，他已全無睡意了。

自從搞砸那晚的演唱會後，Jim半逃避的將重心擺在規劃聖誕節的旅遊行程上，就算心裡清楚應該優先處理和Spock間的問題，他還是擱置了。他坐在書桌前凝視著電腦螢幕，上面滿滿都是有關瓦肯星的資料--那些名勝古跡和介紹。即使他在4、5個景點中猶豫很久，最後仍下意識地選擇了擁有瓦肯星上最古老神殿的區域作為旅遊地點。他看著這些照片，有種說不出的熟悉感。

一陣寒意從背脊傳遍全身，他摸著額頭，過熱的體溫在醞釀著。自己的手順著肌膚滑落到臉頰時，他回憶起上次Spock碰觸到他的時候，有一道溫暖、明亮的絲線在他腦中閃動，可是卻立刻被強烈的刺痛感打斷。從那時起，Jim的腦中偶爾會有個小小的聲音在告訴他--Spock是特別的，別離開他。而自己即使在得知自己親吻了Spock後，他也不感到討厭。只是，他不該和Spock曖昧不明，這樣對瓦肯人來說並不公平，他是自己珍視的.....朋友。

青年起身到廚房的藥櫃拿出止痛藥服下，再幾天就是聖誕節了，他可不能在這時候感冒。

 

「老天，你以為現在是幾點？」南方人暴躁的口音從電話那頭傳來。「先是大地精，再來是你，你們都不睡覺的嗎？」

Jim抬頭看了時鐘，現在是早上6點，的確是有點早，不過至少天已經亮了。

「Spock打電話給你？為什麼你沒告訴我？」

「天知道大地精搞什麼鬼？他以為你病了。」醫生不耐煩的說著，清早的被吵醒，他變得更加口無遮攔，跟Spock間的約定早已拋到九霄雲外去了。「我們討論到大半夜，但現在我真懷疑瓦肯人那套百分比理論。你根本比克林貢人還強壯。」

「他什麼時候的找你的？」

「就我們跑去找你那天，神經兮兮的瓦肯人！」

在聽到Bones的回答後，Jim的心突然沉了下來，他緊握手裡顯示著38.5度的體溫計，想著自己原本是打算找好朋友幫忙，因為他無法讓偏高的體溫恢復正常。  
「你又是為了什麼吵醒我？」

「就....想你了吧！」Jim半開玩笑的說。

「發什麼神經，臭小子！」McCoy生氣的怒吼。

碰的一聲，電話裡只剩下被切斷的嘟嘟聲。Jim認為，既然Spock會和Bones討論他的健康，或許現在不是個處理生病問題的好時機，他默默按下體溫計上的重置鍵，數字再度歸零。

一切就等他...等他跟Spock談過後再說。

 

他順手打開藥盒，又再吞了幾顆藥丸。


End file.
